Crazy About You
by Ellana-san
Summary: Partagée entre deux versions de sa vie, écartelée entre deux mondes, Sam est piégée sur la mince frontière qui sépare la folie de l'impossible. Comment savoir où est la réalité quand tout ce en quoi on croit s'écroule petit à petit ? Sam/Jack
1. tell me where is the light

Note de l'auteur: Hello

**Note de l'auteur: **Hello! Alors cette fic est inspiré d'un épisode très particulier de Buffy. Mais je ne vous dirai pas lequel ça gâcherait le suspense…Ne vous laissez pas refroidir par le premier chapitre…

(Par contre les mises à jours seront espacées, bac en préparation oblige…)

Sam/Jack

_**Crazy about you.**_

_**Chapitre1 : Tell me where is the light…**_

Le martèlement incessant dans son crâne lui donnait la nausée, elle eut un mal fou à émerger. Sam ne se rappelait plus exactement ce qui c'était passé, mais ça devait certainement impliquer un bon coup sur la tête pour qu'elle soit dans un brouillard pareil. Avec un grognement, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle remercia immédiatement en pensée celui qui avait éteint la lumière dans la pièce. Elle laissa un instant son regard errer sur le plafond…blanc ?

Ca c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Elle ne connaissait aucun endroit avec un plafond blanc. L'infirmerie était grise –comme toutes les pièces au SGC, d'ailleurs. Certes chez elle le plafond était blanc, mais chez elle, le lit était aussi confortable, pas comme celui sur lequel elle était couchée.

Elle se releva brusquement alarmée par l'absence de lumière qui lui avait fait tant plaisir une minute plus tôt. Elle regretta aussitôt cette initiative irréfléchie, sa tête n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée de sauter hors d'un lit et le lui fit gentiment savoir.

Mettant sa douleur à l'écart pour l'instant, elle laissa courir son regard le long des murs…blancs et dénudés. Tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans cette pièce était le lit purement fonctionnel, seule tâche de bleu dans cet univers cotonneux. Elle repéra vite la porte grâce à la petite fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière du couloir. Blanche et presque impossible à discerner du mur, sans poignée de ce côté. Un mauvais frisson lui parcourut l'échine, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être l'œuvre d'un goa'ould. Cette pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux cellules terriennes. Mais elle n'avait rien fait qui justifie qu'elle soit en cellule. Ses yeux se déplacèrent malgré elle vers le lit, et elle réprima un sursaut de surprise. Les sangles prévues pour les poignets et les chevilles n'étaient pas là une minute plus tôt, elle en était sûre. Où pas. Elle n'avait peut-être pas fait attention ?

Sam secoua la tête. Tout était tellement embrouillé dans son esprit…Elle ne se rappelait plus ce qui lui était arrivé, comment elle était arrivée là…

Refusant de céder à la panique, elle s'obligea à réfléchir calmement. D'abord, son mal de crâne était certainement dû à des calmants quelconques, ceux de Janet lui faisaient toujours cet effet là. Voilà, mystère numéro un, résolu. Deux : où était-elle ? Elle songea qu'elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Soit elle avait été capturée par un goa'ould et dans ce cas là, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, soit elle était bien sur Terre. Ce qui, vu les sangles qui ornaient le lit, n'était pas bon pour elle non plus. Restait à savoir où étaient les autres. S'ils étaient dans cet endroit, elle pourrait toujours les trouver. S'ils étaient ailleurs, c'est eux qui la trouveraient. La dernière question était : que c'était-il passé ? Elle se rappelait avoir passé la Porte, ça c'était sûr. Ils avaient passés la Porte tous les quatre et Daniel était en train d'expliquer à Teal'c une expression terrienne que le Jaffa n'avait pas comprise.

Sam expira lentement. Ses souvenirs étaient bloqués après ça. Ils avaient débarqués sur une nouvelle planète, mais elle était bien incapable de dire si elle était pacifique ou pas. C'était le blanc total. Assortie à sa chambre.

_« Les périodes de lucidité ont tendance à se multiplier mais ça ne veut rien dire, général. Elle ne s'en sortira que si elle le veut, or elle n'en a pas envie. »_

Par réflexe, Elle se plaça de l'autre côté de la porte. La voix venant du couloir ne lui était pas inconnue, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où elle l'avait entendue auparavant. C'était flou, et ce n'était pas le moment de chercher.

Les pas à l'extérieur se rapprochèrent, et elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que l'homme à la voix familière avait la main sur la poignée. Pourtant, il n'entra pas.

« _Les calmants ne doivent plus faire effet. Ca fait longtemps que vous ne l'avez pas vu, général. Elle peut être violente et la maîtriser est parfois…disons que vous risquez d'être choqué. »_

Sam changea aussitôt de ligne de conduite. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être 'maîtrisée'. Et si cet homme parlait à un général, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'elle soit sur Terre…où chez un quelconque goa'ould qui voulait le lui faire croire. Quoi qu'il en soit, mieux valait jouer leur jeu et rester libre de ses mouvements. Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à avoir le dos contre le mur. Teal'c lui avait appris que c'était le meilleur des alliés comme le pire des ennemis.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sam eut le souffle coupé.

« Comment ça va, Sammy ? »

Se jugeant stupide d'avoir paniqué sans savoir où elle était, Sam se lança dans les bras de Jacob Carter. Ce dernier sembla surpris et mit quelques secondes avant de lui retourner l'accolade. Quelque chose la troubla. Il y avait dans la façon qu'avait son père de la tenir quelque chose de si…incertain. Il la serrait comme si elle risquait de s'échapper à tout moment, et en même temps, y mettait une telle pudeur qu'elle avait l'impression d'être en verre.

Sam se détacha, observa avec curiosité le visage de son père. Quelque chose dans sa façon de la regarder, de la toucher, clochait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, papa ? »

Les larmes soudaines qu'elle voyait briller dans ses yeux étaient plus qu'anormales, elles étaient carrément irréelles. Son père ne pleurait jamais. A une exception près. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu pleurer c'était après l'accident.

« Oh, ma chérie ! »

Il tendit une main tremblante vers sa joue mais elle esquiva. Ca sonnait faux. Son regard dévia vers l'homme à côté du général Carter. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà en train de le détailler. Taille moyenne, grassouillet, cheveux gris, yeux verts et lunettes, une soixantaine d'années environ. Rien de bien exceptionnel si ce n'est la blouse blanche dont il était revêtu. Un _médecin_. L'homme la regarda avec intérêt avant de se tourner vers Jacob.

« Elle est lucide, général. Parlez lui ! Il faut l'empêcher de repartir. »

Repartir ? Et où diable voulait-il qu'elle reparte ? La seule sortie était derrière eux, close. Mal à l'aise face à cet étranger, elle se tourna vers son père.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où est le colonel ? »

La question lui échappa des lèvres sans qu'elle le veuille et elle se dépêcha de compléter. « Qu'est ce qui est arrivés aux autres ? »

« Quels autres, ma chérie ? »

Jacob se tourna vers le docteur avec un regard interrogatif. Sam n'aimait pas ça. Il lui parlait comme à une enfant, et la présence silencieuse de ce docteur commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

« Le colonel O'Neill ! Daniel ! Teal'c ! De qui veux tu que je parle, enfin ! »

Jacob la regarda avec un air désolé.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mon cœur. »

Sam fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur l'homme. Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant du Projet ? Et que tous ces « ma chérie » et « mon cœur » étaient une façon de le lui faire comprendre. Ouais, mais le problème c'était que présentement, elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre qu'il soit où pas dans le secret. Elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son équipe.

« On était sur P2X-452. Et je me suis réveillée, ici. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Où qu' « ici » soit. Il y a donc une explication. »

Elle venait d'alarmer l'homme. Elle le voyait aux regards nerveux qu'il jetait vers la porte et ça lui fit plaisir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la maîtriser si elle en venait aux mains et ça, c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. La peur était une arme dont il était facile de se servir. Elle fit un pas vers le médecin, avec un visage fermé qu'elle espéra menaçant.

« Bon, on va reprendre depuis le début. Où est-on ? »

L'homme face à elle, se contenta de sortir une seringue de sa poche en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son père. Sam se mit silencieusement en position de combat. Une pauvre aiguille ne lui faisait pas peur, elle avait déjà affronté des poignards, des couteaux et des sabres.

« Pas de ça, Samantha. Je vais répondre à vos questions, mais ne m'obligez pas à utiliser ça. »

Il lui désigna la seringue de la tête. Sam réfléchit deux secondes puis baissa sa garde et recula d'un pas, les mains devant elle en signe de bonne volonté. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était des réponses. L'homme lui sourit gentiment mais ne rangea pas son 'arme' pour autant.

« Bien. Je suis le docteur Slymes. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Sam hocha la tête négativement. Sa voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose certes, mais c'est trop peu pour le qualifier de souvenir.

« Je suis votre médecin. Je vous suis depuis que vous êtes ici. Ca fera 25 ans le mois prochain. »

Sam ne bougea pas. Aucun muscle de son visage ne tressaillit devant la nouvelle. Elle avait sa réponse : elle n'était pas sur terre. Restait à savoir de qui elle était la prisonnière et où étaient les autres. Et le meilleur moyen de l'apprendre était encore d'écouter leurs mensonges.

« Vous êtes à l'Institut Psychiatrique St Martin, dans le Delaware. »

Psychiatrique. Bien sur ! Le colonel et Daniel allaient se moquer d'elle à vie pour ça.

« Samantha, vous m'écoutez ? »

Elle décida qu'un simple hochement de tête ferait l'affaire.

« Bien. Vous souffrez d'une forme aggravée de psychose. Vous vous rappelez pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Trop d'années passées avec le colonel.

« Parce que je souffre d'une forme aggravée de psychose ? » souffla-t-elle avec un amusement feint.

Le médecin secoua la tête, mais continua, visiblement imperturbable.

« Suite à la mort de votre mère, vous avez sombré dans une sorte de rêve éveillé. »

Sam sentit la colère grandir brusquement dans sa poitrine. Il y avait des choses avec lesquelles on pouvait jouer. Sa mère n'en faisait pas partie.

« Très bien, fini de rire. Pour qui travaillez-vous ? Baal ? »

Le docteur souffla, certainement déçu mais il continua de parler avec calme et professionnalisme.

« Baal, comme les goa'oulds et le SGC sont le fruit de votre imagination. »

Sam refusait d'écouter.

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Ce sont des hallucinations, Samantha. »

Le médecin semblait fatigué à présent comme quelqu'un ayant répété trop de fois la même chose. Elle n'en tint pas compte.

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Ils n'existent pas. »

La voix de son père claqua. Plus sèche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue.

« Ils n'existent pas, Sam. Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, mais ils ne peuvent pas exister. Tu es enfermée ici depuis tes treize ans. Tu n'as plus d'amis, plus de vie, plus rien. »

Ce n'était pas son père. Son père ne lui aurait jamais parlé comme ça. Elle ravala les larmes d'impuissance qui lui montaient aux yeux et rejeta la petite voix qui lui disait qu'avant, avant la symbiose, c'était exactement sa façon de s'adresser à elle.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? Ou pour toi ? »

L'amertume qui perça dans sa voix n'était pas la sienne. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à son père. C'était faux, il ne l'avait pas fait enfermer. Tout ça était l'œuvre d'un goa'ould ou d'un alien hostile rencontré sur cette planète et la seule chose qui comptait à présent était de s'échapper.

« Sam… »

Elle se boucha les oreilles et ferma les paupières à se faire mal, c'était puéril et peu digne d'un major de l'Air Force mais s'ils voulaient l'infantiliser, elle n'allait pas avoir de scrupules à jouer aux enfants gâtées. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ces mensonges. Elle ne voulait pas les laisser jouer avec ça.

« Je VEUX savoir où sont les autres ! »

Une main se posa sur son bras, l'obligeant à l'abaisser. Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux à présent couleur acier et elle chercha à se dégager. C'était une prise facile, elle connaissait des dizaines de façons de se sortir de se genre de situation. Mais elle était lente et maladroite et elle ne parvint pas à empêcher le médecin de la traîner jusqu'au lit, où il la força à s'asseoir.

La peur sourde et brutale la prit aux tripes. Quelle que soit la drogue qu'ils lui avaient donné, c'était assez fort pour la rendre aussi faible qu'un chaton, incapable de se défendre. Elle visualisait les mouvements, les combinaisons, ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire mais ne parvenait pas à mettre en pratique. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, amputés.

Elle chercha en vain à maîtriser la panique mais si elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, alors ils pourraient lui faire n'importe quoi. Et ne pas contrôler la situation l'effrayait plus que tout au monde.

« Où sont les autres ? »

Elle fut horrifiée de découvrir que sa voix était geignarde. Le colonel O'Neill aurait honte d'elle s'il la voyait dans cet état. Cette pensée la galvanisa et elle se redressa, plongeant son regard troublé dans celui de son ennemi.

« Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? »

Sa voix était plus ferme et ça la soulagea. C'était une bonne méthode. Elle devait rendre O'Neill fier d'être son supérieur.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Samantha, on fait des progrès. Je vous sortirai de là, je vous le promets. »

Les mots pourtant murmurés résonnèrent étrangement dans l'étroite pièce. Elle ne distinguait aucune hypocrisie dans le ton et ça la perturba. Elle était habituée à l'arrogance, aux sarcasmes, mais pas à la gentillesse. Et ce qu'elle discernait dans sa voix se rapprochait plus de l'affection que d'autre chose.

« Où est le colonel O'Neill ? »

Les larmes étaient à présent très proches. Elle se sentait extrêmement fatiguée. Faible sur un plan physique comme moral. Elle détestait ça.

« Chut, mon petit. Vous allez dormir, maintenant. »

Sam se débattit mais ça n'empêcha pas l'aiguille de se planter dans son bras. La drogue était rapide, elle sentait déjà son corps s'engourdir et visiblement même les résidus de Jolinar ne pouvaient empêcher ça. Ses yeux accrochèrent le regard désolé de son père.

« Papa… »

Mais ce n'était pas lui, elle le savait. Cependant, c'était plus facile de se raccrocher à ça…et sa tête lui faisait vraiment très mal maintenant.

« Papa…S'il te plaît, dis moi où est le colonel O'Neill… »

Jacob secoua la tête sous le regard triste du médecin. Mais Sam ne voyait plus la scène, elle était en train de partir, elle le sentait. Elle perdait peu à peu connaissance et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, la nausée la reprenait et une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle du colonel était en train de hurler son nom dans sa tête.

« Je…veux…le…colonel… »

Si quelqu'un lui répondit, elle n'entendit pas la réponse. Recroquevillée sur le lit, elle était inconsciente.


	2. I will tell you where is the dark

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : D'abord, merci à Titi, ilai, atlante41, pitite BiBiche et poppy pour leurs rewiews…Ensuite, désolée pour l'attente

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : D'abord, merci à Titi, ilai, atlante41, pitite BiBiche et poppy pour leurs rewiews…Ensuite, désolée pour l'attente ! voilà le chapitre 2, faites moi savoir si ça vous plait !

_**Chapitre2 :**__** …I will tell you where is the dark.**_

« Je…veux…le…colonel… »

A nouveau cette impression qu'une armée au pas de charge avait envahi son crâne. Les mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche en cascades incontrôlés étaient les résidus de ce qui c'était passé avant sa perte de conscience. Les souvenirs étaient flous mais assez précis pour qu'elle se rappelle la conversation étrange qu'elle avait eu avec ces hommes qui prétendaient être terriens. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, savait que si elle le faisait, tout recommencerait et qu'il lui faudrait faire face. Ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Sinon, elle serait perdue. A la pensée de ce qui l'attendait, elle ne put retenir un long gémissement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot. Mais elle mourrait plutôt que d'admettre que c'en était un. Elle était forte…Forte…

« Hum…Je suis là, Carter… »

Une main passa rapidement dans ses cheveux, le contact fut si léger qu'elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir rêvé, et elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. C'était sa voix. Sa voix. Assis sur le lit à côté d'elle se tenait le seul homme dont la simple vue la rassurait instantanément.

« Mon colonel ? »

Son regard détailla l'expression d'inquiétude rentrée qui déformait ses traits avant de sourire démesurément sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ils l'avaient trouvé et sortie de cet enfer pendant sa petite sieste.

« Ca va mieux, Sam ? »

Elle tourna la tête en direction de Daniel et nota chez lui aussi l'inquiétude grandissante. Son regard dévia assez rapidement vers un Teal'c plus stoïque que jamais, le Jaffa abaissa la tête en guise de salut et elle lui répondit par un sourire amical. C'était ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Teal'c, pas besoin de mots.

« Carter ? »

Le ton du colonel indiquait clairement qu'il attendait une réponse à la question que Daniel avait posée, mais pour l'instant, elle était trop occupée à détailler l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient. Une chambre, visiblement, au mobilier assez simple, rustique. Absolument pas terrien. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un homme qui se tenait jusqu'à présent dans l'ombre de la porte et une question muette se forma dans son regard.

« Vous vous souvenez de Djanov ? »

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur son supérieur. Le nom qu'il venait de prononcer ne lui était pas inconnu mais ça n'éveillait pas vraiment de souvenir. Exactement comme le médecin qui la détenait peu de temps avant. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Comment vous m'avez sorti de là ? Et, vous avez découvert qui était le goa'ould ? »

Le colonel et Daniel échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable.

« Quoi ?! »

Personne ne lui répondit. Seul Djanov s'avança.

« La Dwïewania est agressive, je vous avais prévenu. »

La colère commença à pointer son nez. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses que Sam n'arrivait pas à comprendre ces derniers temps. Et, ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Le soupir qu'elle poussa en attesta auprès de ses coéquipiers. Cependant, ceux-ci la connaissaient assez bien pour savoir quand il fallait cesser d'esquiver. Après un nouvel échange de regards, le colonel se tourna vers elle.

« Heu…Je ne sais pas trop de quoi vous parlez, Carter, mais il est très probable que ce n'ait été qu'une hallucination. »

Sam grimaça.

« Décidemment, c'est le thème du jour. »

Surpris par le sarcasme dans sa voix et n'en comprenant pas la cause, Jack s'arrêta et Daniel prit le relais, ne remarquant visiblement pas la mauvaise humeur soudaine de son amie.

« Nous sommes sur P2X-452, vous vous êtes fait piquer par une espèce de scorpion local…Vous avez perdu connaissance en quelques minutes, lorsqu'on a voulu retourner à la Porte, il s'est mis à pleuvoir et Djanov dit que les orages sont assez impressionnants sur cette planète, donc… »

« On a pas voulu courir le risque de finir en saucisse grillée. » compléta Jack.

Sam sourit, amusée malgré elle, par la blague. Cependant, il y avait autre chose qu'ils n'avouaient pas. Elle le voyait à la façon dont le colonel l'observait et à la manière dont Daniel triturait ses lunettes.

« Donc, tout ça… », elle fit un grand geste de la main pour illustrer ses propos, « …c'était une hallucination dû au venin de cette bestiole ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea.

« _Tout ça_, c'était quoi ? Sans vouloir être indiscret… »

Elle hésita un instant. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination passagère, pas la peine donc de s'étendre. D'un autre côté…elle n'avait rien à cacher, ce n'était pas sa faute. Finalement, son instinct l'emporta et elle haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon, c'est fini. »

Sam se redressa avec un sourire et voulut se lever. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser un pied sur le sol qu'une main saisit son épaule et la maintint fermement allongée. Surprise, elle dévisagea le colonel avant de se rendre compte que le plus étrange là dedans était qu'il n'ait pas retiré sa main. D'ordinaire, il évitait les contacts physiques avec elle comme la peste.

« Hum…Carter…Je suis désolé mais Djanov a été clair… » Sam ferma les yeux, devinant instantanément qu'elle n'aimerait pas la suite. « … les hallucinations continueront tant que vous n'aurez pas pris l'antidote. »

Elle expira, soudain soulagée. Elle avait envisagé pire que ça. Le poison aurait pu ne pas avoir d'antidote, elle aurait pu être condamnée à plus ou moins brève échéance. Djanov avança d'un pas, attirant par là même son attention.

« La Dwïewania est un venin puissant. Il est nécessaire pour l'antidote de décanter pendant trois jours. »

Aïe. Ca c'était déjà moins bon.

« Je regrette, major Carter, votre état va empirer tant que vous n'aurez pas pris la décoction. »

Evidemment. Elle jeta un regard blasé au colonel, il était clair à sa mine sombre qu'il s'était déjà fait expliquer tout ça et qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Empirer jusqu'où ? »

Elle fit le maximum pour avoir l'air détaché. Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose, elle devait rester professionnelle.

Djanov ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'eut le temps d'en sortir avant que le colonel ait repris la parole.

« Vous prendrez cet antidote dans trois jours et tout ira bien, major. »

L'ordre, nettement perceptible dans le ton, ne la formalisa pas. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur l'avenir. En fait, si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux que ça, elle aurait pu penser que c'était de la peur qu'elle distinguait dans sa voix.

« On ne peut pas rentrer à la base ? Peut-être que Janet aura une meilleure idée ? »

Une qui agirait plus rapidement et qui ne risquait pas de lui coûter la vie.

« La Porte est trop loin, Sam. La foudre nous frappera avant qu'on l'ait atteinte. »

Sam se tourna vers l'archéologue, passablement agacée.

« La foudre ne frappe que très rarement les humains, Daniel. Cependant c'est vrai que lorsque la foudre frappe la terre, les charges électriques se dissipent dans le sol et créent une tension électrique, plus ou moins importante suivant la nature du sol et de la distance à l'impact, pouvant alors passer dans les membres inférieurs. »

Elle avait débité son petit discours sans réel enthousiasme, son cerveau se contentant de régurgiter des choses emmagasinées depuis longtemps, et fit donc face avec un certain fatalisme aux regards perdus qui lui répondirent.

A nouveau son esprit s'enlisait dans un brouillard cotonneux. Elle était fatiguée et le bruit autour d'elle résonnait dans sa tête, parasitant sa réflexion et l'empêchant de trouver une solution acceptable. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle replonge dans cette hallucination. Inenvisageable. Par un immense effort de volonté, elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur la conversation environnante. Daniel était en train de lui expliquer sa théorie selon laquelle la densité plus importante de la planète pourrait provoquer la puissance dévastatrice des orages. C'était censé, mais inutile pour le moment. Plus tard, peut-être. Le colonel cuisinait Djanov, essayant de déterminer s'il n'y avait pas une solution plus rapide au problème, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas, et Teal'c…Et bien, en bon Teal'c qu'il était, il observait attentivement la scène. Il suffit d'une micro seconde et d'un seul échange de regard avec le Jaffa, et sa voix puissante s'élevait dans la pièce, faisant taire tous les autres.

« Il serait certainement souhaitable pour le major Carter qu'elle prenne du repos. »

Le colonel et Daniel échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, se reprochant mutuellement de ne pas y avoir pensé le premier.

« Désolé, Sam. Vous devez être épuisée. »

Sam retint un soupir agacé. Elle n'avait pas couru un marathon et n'allait pas si mal que ça.

« Oui, Carter. Reposez-vous. »

Djanov fut le premier à quitter la pièce, suivit de près par Daniel qui le harcelait déjà de question sur le mode de vie de ce peuple. Lorsque le colonel fit, à son tour, mine de se lever, elle ne put retenir sa main. C'était un réflexe. Un réflexe stupide. Et pourtant, ses doigts étaient bel et bien enroulés autour de son poignet. Comment diable pouvait-elle expliquer ça ? Elle n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'elle avait peur ? Pas après lui avoir fait, plus d'une fois, tout un discours sur le fait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Oui, mais là, c'était diffèrent. Cette chose, qu'ils appelaient hallucination, l'avait terrorisée. Réellement. Ce n'était peut-être pas très rationnel, mais elle refusait d'affronter ça à nouveau. Pas toute seule. Et elle savait pertinemment que la seule personne avec qui elle voulait faire face était Jack O'Neill. Elle croyait fermement que c'était le seul homme au monde qui aurait le pouvoir de tenir tout ça à distance.

Le colonel la dévisagea un moment, sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas très bon. Il la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle. Ce qui, à l'instant, n'apparaissait plus aussi impossible. D'autant plus, qu'elle avait beau se dire que c'était incorrect, ses doigts refusaient de relâcher leur prise.

« O'Neill, le major Carter ne devrait pas rester seule. Je demanderais à Daniel Jackson de vous relayer dans une heure. »

Sam soupira de soulagement et sourit avec reconnaissance au Jaffa. Une heure c'était peu, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné. Oh, elle était réaliste. La présence du colonel ne changerait rien à l'avancement de cette maladie, mais tant qu'il était là, les cauchemars auraient moins de prise parce qu'il la rassurerait. Peu à peu, ses doigts desserrèrent leur emprise et elle rendit sa liberté à son supérieur étrangement souriant.

« Alors, Carter, quoi de neuf ? »

Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de sourire en retour.


	3. You only see what your eyes want to see

Merci à elbasi, ilai, poppy, titi, ptite Bibiche, Audearde, taaz23 et Atlante 41 pour leurs encouragements

_Merci à elbasi, ilai, poppy, titi, ptite Bibiche, Audearde, taaz23 et Atlante 41 pour leurs encouragements !!_

**Chapitre3 : ****You only see what your eyes want to see**

_« Vous ne comprenez pas, général. Vous ne réalisez pas l'ampleur que ces hallucinations ont prise… »_

Sam eut des difficultés à se repérer. La sensation de vertige, désormais habituelle, envahissait sa tête, paralysant ses gestes. Le fait d'être assise sur une chaise ne l'aida pas du tout à reprendre son équilibre. Pas plus que l'espèce de chose qui lui ceinturait la poitrine et l'empêchait de remuer. Elle finit par réaliser ce que c'était et retint un glapissement horrifié. Elle s'obligea à garder son calme. Tout ça, c'était juste une crise, et ça allait passer.

« Pour elle, ces… » Slymes mima des guillemets «…personnages sont aussi réels que vous et moi. Peut-être même davantage… »

Elle refusait d'écouter. Ca allait s'arrêter. Au lieu de prêter attention à l'homme, elle laissa son regard parcourir la pièce, totalement consciente de la présence de son père à ses côtés. Il y avait à sa droite une large fenêtre, dont elle envisagea un court instant de se servir pour s'échapper, avant de se rappeler que ça ne servirait à rien. Ses yeux balayèrent la surface du bureau en bois noir, enregistrant au passage la large plaque qui indiquait 'Dc Slymes, psychiatre'. C'était assez amusant, en fait, parce que le général possédait la même…Le détail en lui-même ne retint pas son attention, par contre, elle bloqua sur le cadre en argent. Le médecin, plus jeune d'une vingtaine d'années, avait le bras enroulé autour d'une femme brune, et une adolescente boudait au premier plan. La vue de la jeune fille lui arracha un glapissement surpris qui ne passa pas inaperçu du docteur.

« Samantha ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, le regard toujours fixé sur la Cassandra figée à jamais sur le papier glacé.

« Chérie ? »

Elle se força à ne pas répondre à l'appel de son père. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle interagissait avec eux, l'hallucination durerait plus longtemps. Or, elle voulait à tout prix sortir de là. Elle s'appliqua donc à avoir l'air le plus neutre possible et fixa la table devant elle. Ca dû marcher parce que le médecin se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Jacob.

« Le traitement que nous lui avons donné est expérimental mais semble faire effet plus efficacement que tout ce que nous avons essayé au cours de toutes ces années. »

Sam frissonna, c'était si réaliste. Dans le moindre détail. Son esprit devait être bien malade pour imaginer ce genre chose. La voix grave de Jacob la ramena au présent et elle faillit tourner la tête avant de se rappeler la ligne de conduite qu'elle avait choisit d'adopter.

« Oui, tout ça, c'est bien beau, Docteur, mais quand vous m'avez dis de revenir d'urgence, je pensais qu'il y avait _vraiment_ urgence. Or, personnellement, je ne vois pas d'amélioration. C'est même pire qu'avant. »

Une brusque envie de pleurer la pris aussitôt devant une telle froideur et elle se demanda pourquoi, dans cette hallucination, il fallait qu'elle soit aussi émotive. Elle gardait mieux ses sentiments sous contrôle d'habitude. Le docteur Slymes soupira.

« L'amélioration viendra lorsque elle acceptera son état. En attendant, le plus qu'on puisse faire pour l'aider c'est l'entourer. Elle a besoin de vous, Général. Si vous n'êtes pas avec elle, les hallucinations la convaincront et nous la perdrons à nouveau. »

Jacob s'agita, visiblement pour masquer sa désapprobation.

« Ce ne sont que des rêves, Docteur ! Comment de simples illusions pourraient la convaincre de faire quoi que ce soit ?! »

Ramenant ses mains devant lui, bien à plat sur la table, pour cacher son énervement, Slymes expliqua.

« Ce ne sont pas _que_ des rêves, Général. C'est ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer. Pour elle, ils ont une identité propre. »

Sans s'en apercevoir, Sam buvait ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas écouter, ne voulait pas entendre. Mais elle n'était pas sourde. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas sourde.

« J'ai déjà traité beaucoup de psychoses, Général. Certaines avec succès, d'autres avec moins de chances. Mais celle de Samantha est…particulière. La place qu'elle a progressivement donnée à ses rêves…La façon dont elle interagit avec eux…Tout ça est fascinant à observer, mais cela fait longtemps qu'elle aurait dû passer à autre chose. Pour s'en sortir, il faut qu'elle fasse un effort conscient, or, elle est tellement empêtrée dans ses rêves qu'ils la contrôlent. »

C'était effrayant. Effrayant, parce qu'en d'autres circonstances cela pourrait être vrai. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu se laisser convaincre par les arguments aussi triviaux que scientifique du médecin.

« Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'entre nous et eux, elle les choisira probablement. »

Jacob gigota à côté d'elle, essayant vraisemblablement de garder un calme plus que relatif.

« Mais ce sont des rêves ! »

« Pour la dixième fois, non, Général, ce ne sont pas des rêves ! Ce sont des hallucinations dues à un état de psychose avancée. »

La brutale tirade du médecin sembla anesthésier son père.

« Chaque personnage, chaque lieu créé à une importance. Les 'amis' qu'elle s'est imaginés sont probablement plus important pour elle que vous, votre fils ou n'importe quel autre humain de cette foutue planète. »

Il s'arrêta, attendant une interruption qui ne vint pas.

« Les relations qu'elle entretint avec eux sont complexes et certaines m'ont prises plusieurs années à comprendre. Elle les considère comme sa famille. Pour pouvoir l'aider, vous devez vous familiarisez avec eux. »

Le cœur de Sam accéléra notablement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister à la dissection des relations qu'elle entretenait avec les autres. Certaines de ses relations étaient effectivement complexes et elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre son subconscient s'étendre là-dessus. Notamment sur une en particulier.

« Dans son délire, elle est major dans l'US Air Force, astrophysicienne et participe à un espèce de programme top secret, appelé Porte des Etoiles, où elle explore d'autres planètes. »

C'est sûr que dit comme ça…Son père eut un petit rire et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'une main hésitante. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'il fasse ça…Alors les mains attachées et sans pouvoir esquiver…

« Elle a toujours eu de l'ambition ! »

Le docteur Slymes eut un regard compréhensif et approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis, il reprit.

« Le Général Hammond dirige ce qu'elle appelle le SGC, il fait figure d'image paternelle… »

« George Hammond ? » coupa Jacob « C'était un de mes amis. Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a des années. Sam n'avait que cinq ans. »

La pensée d'un Hammond mort suffit presque à emmener des larmes à ses yeux. Dieu, elle voulait sortir de ce cauchemar. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle tienne trois jours comme ça sans réellement devenir folle.

« Ensuite… » Slymes feuilletait un large bloc note. « Ah, oui. Le docteur Jackson. Relation fraternelle, similaire à celle qu'elle avait avec Marc…avant. »

Similaire…Similaire…Tout était relatif. Elle s'entendait souvent mieux avec Daniel qu'avec Marc. D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, elle devrait téléphoner en rentrant.

« Teal'c. » Sam leva la tête, curieuse de ce que ce son subconscient pouvait trouver à la relation qu'elle avait avec Teal'c. « Il s'est retourné contre ses oppresseurs. C'est une sorte de conseiller pour elle. Il représente le courage qu'elle n'a pas. »

Toujours agréable…Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi courageuse que le Jaffa mais elle n'était pas lâche pour autant. La pensée de Teal'c fit naître une hypothèse intéressante dans son esprit. Une supposition qu'elle arrive à se détendre assez, rejoindrait-elle la réalité ?

« Et bien sûr, il y a le colonel O'Neill. »

Elle n'allait pas écouter. Aucune chance. Elle ordonna à son corps de se détendre, s'affaissant par la même sur la chaise, et ferma les yeux, bien consciente d'être observée minutieusement par le médecin.

« Ca m'a pris plusieurs années pour comprendre que c'était lui l'ennemi à abattre. »

Le frisson qui la traversa attira l'attention du docteur, elle le savait, mais elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. « Colonel » et « abattre » n'allait pas dans la même phrase. Jacob, lui, ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de son coming back.

« C'est le seul susceptible de la retenir là-bas. »

Elle serra les dents et rouvrit les yeux. C'était très probablement une habile tentative pour la faire réagir, il valait donc mieux ne pas écouter. Le problème, c'était qu'elle avait beau se répéter ça, encore et encore, rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à se relaxer. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême et les entraves qui la maintenaient droite comme un i sur sa chaise ne l'aidaient pas. Le docteur continuait son laïus, impitoyable, les yeux rivés aux siens.

« Il y a près de quatre ans, j'ai réussi à lui faire avouer que ses sentiments pour 'lui'… », à nouveau, il mima les guillemets, comme si se référer à lui en tant que personne le perturbait, « …étaient plus qu'amicaux. Le fait est, que cette création est la plus fascinante de toutes. Votre fille est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, vous savez ? »

Sam se concentrait sur un mouvement simple.

Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer.

Il y a quatre ans…Ca correspondait au test Zatarc. Et ce souvenir là était pour toujours lié à l'éclat inhabituel et particulier qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Jack pendant les quelques secondes où il avait baissé la garde… Les années avaient passées, impitoyables, mais l'écho de ses mots, si simples, continuait de lui trotter dans le cœur. _« Parce que je tiens à elle…Beaucoup plus que je ne suis sensé le faire… »_

Non.

Ne pas penser. Simplement respirer.

« Ce personnage qu'elle a crée est complexe. Peut-être plus que son univers entier. Elle l'a fabriqué sur un idéal et s'est inventé des sentiments puissants pour lui, tout en le plaçant dans un cadre où il lui était inaccessible. »

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Tellement fort, à vrai dire, que sa tête tournait. Mais, elle accueillit presque avec soulagement cette douleur, qui, elle le savait, la ramènerait chez elle.

« A votre avis, Samantha, si ces sentiments sont vrais, pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas totalement acceptés ? Pourquoi les rejeter, encore et encore ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. La douleur était omniprésente, elle explosait dans sa tête en un millier de douloureux fragments.


	4. We can't stop what we have begun

Ce chapitre est très court mais si vous êtes sages et qu'il y a beaucoup de rewiews je mettrai le suivant bientôt…Dites moi au bout de combien de jours vous levoulez…

**Ce chapitre est très court mais si vous êtes sages et qu'il y a beaucoup de rewiews je mettrai le suivant bientôt…Dites moi au bout de combien de jours vous levoulez…**

**Merci à ilai, taaz23, titi, poppy, Audearde et Atlante 41 pour leurs rewiews…**

**Chapitre 4 : ****We can't stop what we have begun **

Sam ouvrit les yeux brutalement et paniqua légèrement en constatant qu'elle était entourée de ténèbres. Puis, elle s'habitua à l'obscurité et son cœur ralentit pour finalement retrouver un rythme normal. Elle finit par distinguer une silhouette près de la porte entrouverte.

« Mon colonel ? »

L'homme pénétra immédiatement dans la pièce, son visage clairement visible à la lueur de la bougie qu'il transportait

« Non, Sam. Ce n'est que moi. »

Sam sourit faiblement aux excuses voilées, et observa l'homme poser le bougeoir sur la table de nuit pour finalement s'installer sur une chaise. Elle se sentit rassurée, entourée par la bulle protectrice que créaient ses amis autour d'elle.

_Chaque personnage, chaque lieu créé a une importance. Les 'amis' qu'elle s'est imaginé sont probablement plus important pour elle que vous, votre fils ou n'importe quel autre humain de cette foutue planète. _

Sam secoua la tête, tentant désespérément de la vider de toute pensée.

« Désolé de vous avoir laissé, mais vous aviez un sommeil agité et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. »

Il leva vers elle un livre qu'elle jugea énorme et elle dut retenir le soupir qui menaçait de franchir le barrage de ses lèvres. Se lancer dans une conversation demandant une réflexion ne lui disait vraiment rien. Cependant, elle avait encore moins envie de rester seule. Elle finit par lancer un vague « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » dans une vaine tentative pour paraître intéressée.

Les yeux de Daniel s'illuminèrent comme un sapin de Noël. Il n'attendait probablement que cette question depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans la pièce et ne lui prêtait pas assez attention pour remarquer son manque d'intérêt.

« Djanov m'a permis d'accéder à leurs archives. C'est passionnant. »

Elle n'en doutait pas une seconde…

« D'après ce que j'ai lu jusqu'ici, cette civilisation a des origines slaves. Ce livre… » Il montra à nouveau l'énorme bouquin. « …parle justement du rite de la Dwïewania. »

« Rite ? »

Sam n'était pas un crack en histoire, elle n'avait jamais voulu l'être et ne le serait probablement jamais -son truc à elle, c'était les sciences. Cependant, elle avait suivi des cours au lycée, et d'après ce qu'elle s'en rappelait, le mot « rite » invoquait une implication volontaire ou du moins une connaissance de la dite épreuve.

« Oui. Avant qu'il ne découvre l'antidote, ce peuple pensait que les hallucinations étaient une épreuve envoyée par Morok. Dans la divinité slave, Morok était le dieu de la tromperie, de l'ignorance et de l'égarement. Il gardait le chemin de la vérité et cherchait à en détourner les gens. »

Sam renifla. « Charmant. »

Daniel se contenta de replacer ses lunettes.

« Euh…Oui…Donc, ceux qui parvenaient à combattre leurs cauchemars réussissaient le rituel et reprenaient le cours de leur vie avec la bénédiction de Morok… »

« Goa'ould ? »

« Sans doute. Mais il a disparu, il y a des siècles. Teal'c et Jack pensent qu'on est tranquille. »

Sam se détendit instantanément. Elle avait déjà assez de problème sans en plus avoir à se soucier du goa'ould local. Cette fois, elle ne retint pas son soupir fatigué.

« Vous avez dit qu'ils combattaient le venin sans antidote. Comment ? »

S'il y avait moyen de ne pas attendre trois jours…Daniel gigota sur sa chaise, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Sam…Vous aurez l'antidote à temps…Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

La sensation tenace qu'on lui cachait quelque chose la saisit aux tripes.

« A temps ? Pourquoi à temps ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas tenir votre langue plus de cinq minutes, pas vrai Danny Boy ?! »

Sam et Daniel sursautèrent en entendant le colonel arriver. S'apercevant que le monde autour d'elle avait enfin décidé de rester stable, elle se redressa, s'adossant à la tête de lit.

« Elle a le droit de savoir, Jack ! »

Pendant une seconde, elle crut que le colonel était vraiment en colère, mais il se contenta d'un sourire triste.

« Oui, Daniel, elle a le droit. »

Sam toussota. Juste histoire de leur rappeler qu'elle était encore dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle avec un regard coupable.

« Alors, qu'est ce que je devrais savoir de si terrible que ça ? »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, cherchant visiblement un moyen de lui annoncer la nouvelle –quelle qu'elle soit- avec un minimum de tact.

« Quoi ?! Je vais mourir si je ne prends pas cet antidote dans trois jours ?! »

Elle finit sa phrase dans un semi gloussement, fière de sa plaisanterie.

Le regard que le colonel posa sur elle l'arrêta immédiatement. Il était trop grave, trop inquiet et surtout, trop inhabituellement révélateur pour laisser place au moindre doute. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Les yeux fermés, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, jusqu'à sentir le bois cogner contre son crâne. C'était un cauchemar…

« Vous aurez cet antidote, Carter. Je vous jure sur ma vie que vous aurez cet antidote…A n'importe quel prix… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans le chocolat. Sa main se tendit instinctivement, mais s'il la vit, il ne la prit pas. Au contraire, il engagea la discussion avec Daniel. La consoler ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions…Elle fut simplement reconnaissante que l'archéologue n'ait pas noté son geste et reposa lentement sa main sur son ventre, comme si ça avait été son but initial.

_Inaccessible…_


	5. It's just the way you say my name

Hello! Désolée, celui là aussi est court! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!

Merci à ilai, titi, poppy, taaz23, Auderade et Atlante41 pour leurs rewiews et merci à Eileen d'avoir corrigé !

**Chapitre 5: It's just the way you say my name**

Sam battit des paupières avec difficulté et paniqua immédiatement à l'idée d'être à nouveau partie dans son délire. L'obscurité qui l'entourait l'effraya une nouvelle fois et elle se redressa…uniquement pour être repoussée immédiatement sur le lit.

« Doucement, Carter. »

Doucement ? Il osait parler de douceur alors qu'il lui avait presque broyé l'épaule ? Elle grogna en réponse et il la lâcha.

« Désolé. Je vous ai fait mal ? »

Sa voix était imperceptiblement plus douce que d'habitude, preuve qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Non, mon colonel. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de développer, l'épisode de la main toujours cuisant dans son esprit. Il se racla la gorge et elle fut brusquement reconnaissante de ne pas être capable de le distinguer.

« Hum…Carter ? »

Sam hésita un moment entre silence et pardon. Après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher à proprement parler…Et n'avait-elle pas réagi de façon excessive ? Tout ça, c'était à cause de son hallucination…Elle s'était bêtement laissé influencer.

« Vous êtes fâchée ? »

Elle n'avait peut-être pas si tort que ça finalement…

« Non…Je veux dire…A cause de tout à l'heure…Parce que vous savez…Enfin, vous connaissez Daniel…Il se serait fait des films et… »

Protégée par les ténèbres, Sam sourit et choisit de mettre fin à ses excuses aussi maladroites que branlantes.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon colonel. » Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle soupira. « Je n'avais pas à faire ça, de toute façon… »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, Carter…J'aurai pu…Enfin… »

Il s'arrêta, et elle ne chercha pas à le relancer. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire et ils le savaient tous les deux. Absorbée par la recherche d'un quelconque sujet de conversation, Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sursauta quand quelque chose –qu'elle identifia rapidement comme étant la main de Jack- saisit délicatement ses doigts.

« Doucement, Carter. »

Cette fois, l'amusement était nettement perceptible dans sa voix. Un silence confortable s'installa, ponctué du bruit lointain du tonnerre. Sam était sur le point de s'endormir quand un éclair tonitruant illumina la pièce et elle réalisa immédiatement pourquoi le colonel avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre la Porte. Quand Daniel avait dit que les orages étaient beaucoup plus puissants que sur Terre, elle n'avait pas relevé, pensant –visiblement à tort- que c'était là une de ses exagérations coutumières. Mais elle aurait peut-être dû prêter un peu plus d'attention au discours de l'archéologue, être dehors par un temps pareil, relevait effectivement du suicide.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui attira son attention. Ce qui l'intrigua et l'effraya à la fois, c'est le regard que son supérieur portait sur elle. Certes, la clarté avait été brève. Brève, mais suffisante pour distinguer l'inquiétude et la détresse dans ses yeux. Il avait peur pour elle, et quiconque connaissant un petit peu Jack O'Neill savait que quand quelque chose l'effrayait, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Hum…Mon colonel ? »

La main resserra inconsciemment sa prise et elle devina qu'il savait ce qu'elle allait demander.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ceux qui n'ont pas reçu l'antidote ? »

Daniel ne l'avait pas mentionné et ça la tracassait toujours parce qu'elle devinait que l' « oubli » de l'archéologue était intentionnel.

« La plupart sont morts, les autres sont devenus fous. »

La réponse sans détour la surprit. Elle pensait qu'il délayerait l'information mais une part de son esprit savait qu'il la respectait et l'estimait trop pour lui cacher quelque chose de ce style.

« Morts… » répéta-t-elle dans un mélange d'acceptation morbide et de frayeur mêlées.

Il exerça une pression réconfortante sur ses doigts.

« Ils se sont suicidés en grande majorité…Certain d'entre eux…Certain d'entre eux s'en sont pris à leurs familles… »

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. S'il jamais elle n'avait pas cet antidote…

« Carter. »

Il l'interrompit comme s'il savait pertinemment où ses pensées étaient parties. Ce qui n'était pas improbable vu le lien particulier qui les unissait. Sam avait toujours été étonnée de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il parvenait à lire en elle.

« Si jamais… »

« Non, Carter. » la coupa-t-il avec autorité. « Non. Vous aurez cet antidote et tout ira bien. Je ne devrai pas avoir à vous le répéter. »

Elle acquiesça, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir dans l'obscurité mais elle voulait vraiment finir sa phrase. Il devait vraiment savoir, c'était important pour elle.

« Si jamais je ne m'en sors pas, » Elle serra sa main pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. « le général Hammond a des lettres…Faites juste en sorte qu'il n'oublie pas. Il y en a une pour Marc, et d'autres…pour chacun d'entre vous…La votre…Enfin j'aurais préféré… »

Jack retira sa main de la sienne, ce qui l'interrompit, mais elle alla gentiment se poser sur son épaule.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, Carter. » Il marqua une pause. « Non, c'est pire, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez ça. Vous n'êtes pas plus douée que moi pour les adieux. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais avant qu'un mot ait franchi ses lèvres, la radio de Jack se mit à grésiller et il lâcha son épaule pour répondre.

_« SG-1, ici Hammond. Répondez Sg-1. »_

La réception était mauvaise. Elle entendait à peine la voix du général à travers toutes les interférences.

« Ici, O'Neill. On vous manque, mon général ? »

C'est le moment que choisirent Daniel et Teal'c pour pénétrer dans la pièce, apportant avec eux la lumière réconfortante d'une bougie.

_« Colonel, vous avez quatre heures de retard sur votre rapport._ »

Le ton paternel d'Hammond arracha à Sam un sourire avant qu'il ne se transforme en grimace au souvenir des remarques de Slymes.

« Je sais, mon général, mais on a un petit problème… »

Elle écouta le colonel faire son rapport, son discours ponctué de temps en temps d'intervention de Daniel. L'ambiance chaleureuse, la voix profondément apaisante du colonel et la sensation d'être en sécurité la poussèrent à céder à la fatigue et à fermer les yeux…Oh, juste une petite seconde, le temps de retrouver ses forces…


	6. Candles

D'abord, merci à Ilai, poppy, elbasi, atlante 41, taaz23 et titi pour leurs rewiews

_D'abord, merci à Ilai, poppy, elbasi, atlante 41, taaz23 et titi pour leurs rewiews_

_Les passages en Italiques sont des flash back ! Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 6 : Candles**

Sam se redressa, haletante, le lointain grondement du tonnerre ne parvenant pas à couvrir le hurlement terrifié qui vint mourir sur ses lèvres. Très vite cependant, une main aussi puissante qu'un battoir s'abattit sur son épaule, la douceur de la prise contrastant avec la force qu'elle pouvait avoir. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme se précipita entre les bras puissants du Jaffa, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Après un instant d'hésitation, Teal'c referma ses bras sur elle, devinant que c'était le seul réconfort dont son amie avait besoin.

Elle pleurait et ce seul fait contribuait à la perturber davantage. Sam n'avait jamais été du genre émotive, du moins, si elle l'avait été, c'était dans un passé lointain et révolu. Elle se sentait ramollie et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait ne pas arriver à se contrôler, ne pas pouvoir maîtriser ses émotions. Pour elle, qui avait l'habitude de disséquer tout ce qu'elle ressentait avant de le classer et d'enfin décider si elle pouvait ou non rendre ce sentiment public, c'était une expérience désagréable.

Ses bras se resserrèrent sur le guerrier, elle tremblait, sanglotait et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Elle voulait qu'il la console, qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien, que ce serait bientôt fini…Pour être honnête, elle voulait qu'il se comporte comme le colonel l'aurait fait à sa place…Où plutôt, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit le colonel. Parce qu'aussi rassurante que soit l'étreinte du Jaffa, elle ne valait pas celle de Jack.

« O'Neill. »

Elle ne leva même pas la tête au salut du Jaffa, l'entendant à peine. Pourtant, elle ne résista pas quand elle se sentit passer dans d'autres bras, sa tête trouvant instinctivement le creux de son épaule. Une main débuta une course dans ses cheveux sans qu'elle le réalise vraiment, tandis que la deuxième venait dans son dos pour lui assurer une stabilité toute relative. Elle reposait sur lui de tout son poids, incapable de faire autre chose que de pleurer.

« Allez vous reposez, Teal'c. » Il y eut un silence, puis le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme. « Teal'c ? » Le grincement s'interrompit. « Dites à Daniel que je prend son quart. »

Puis la porte se ferma et il n'y eut plus que le bruit des sanglots étouffés. Au bout de quelques minutes, le colonel cessa les caresses apaisantes qu'il traçait sur son dos et Sam s'obligea à, au moins, essayer d'arrêter de pleurer.

« Je suis là si vous voulez parler, Carter. »

Elle perçut l'hésitation dans sa voix et hocha vivement la tête dans son épaule. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle voulait simplement lutter contre ces sanglots stupides…

« C'est pas grave, Carter…Il ne reste plus que deux jours…C'est bientôt fini… »

Son regard se déplaça spontanément vers la fenêtre et elle vit qu'effectivement, un mince rayon de soleil perçait sous les nuages sombres. Deux jours…Autant la condamner sur le champ…

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas… »

Sam frissonna, elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Pourtant, une fois que les mots eurent passé ses lèvres, elle se sentit plus légère à la simple idée de se confier.

« Où là-bas ? »

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé avouer un truc pareil et surtout pas à lui.

« J'ai…peur… »

Sa main reprit immédiatement son activité dans son dos et elle distingua l'incrédulité dans sa voix. Il était aussi choqué qu'elle devant un tel aveu.

« Ce ne sont que des hallucinations, Carter… »

La déception l'envahit comme une chape d'eau glacée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il dirait quelque chose dans ce genre…Pour la première fois, Jack O'Neill ne la comprenait pas. Cependant, une part d'elle était d'accord avec lui…

_Ce n'était que des hallucinations…_N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle se répétait à chaque fois qu'elle échouait dans cet univers déstabilisant ? Un nouveau frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette fois ça avait été différent…Slymes avait été beaucoup plus agressif. Pas physiquement bien sûr, mais ses assauts mentaux étaient presque pires…Il faisait ressurgir en elle des souvenirs qu'elle aurait volontiers laissé pourrir sous deux tonnes de gravats et qui n'avaient attendu que cette occasion pour refaire surface. Lentement, elle se permit de repenser à ce que ce psy de pacotille lui avait fait vivre dans cette…hallucination, puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'autres mots pour la désigner.

_« Souvenez-vous, Samantha ! »_

_« Non ! » Sam hurla, essaya de se s'échapper mais la cellule ne lui laissait pas vraiment d'opportunité de fuite. _

Sam mordit sa lèvre supérieure et appuya son menton sur l'épaule du colonel de façon à pouvoir observer le déluge qui tombait dehors.

« Et si ça n'en était pas ? »

_« SOUVENEZ-VOUS !! »_

_L'ordre claqua, bref et puissant, dans l'espace confiné que formait la cellule. Sam se recroquevilla sur elle-même, elle ne voulait ni voir, ni entendre. Surtout pas entendre. _

Jack joua quelques secondes avec les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait dire. Ils étaient maintenant sur un terrain où Jack n'était pas à l'aise, préférant les actes aux mots.

« Je ne comprends pas, Carter. » finit-il par avouer. « Une hallucination, c'est une hallucination. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. »

Elle cala sa tête plus confortablement.

« Justement. »

_« Qu'avez-vous fait après l'enterrement de votre mère ? »_

_Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. _

_« Qu'avez-vous fait après l'enterrement de votre mère ? »_

_Slymes répétait inlassablement la même question depuis presque deux heures, insensible aux pleurs et aux supplications de Sam._

_« J'ai pleuré. »_

_Les mots sortirent de sa poitrine dans un hurlement sauvage. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, l'homme craqua un sourire. _

_« Bien. Et après ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête, elle ne savait pas… _

Jack l'obligea à se décoller de lui puis la força à relever le menton, de façon à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Hey… » Il fronça les sourcils. « Expliquez moi. »

_« Cherchez, Samantha…Qu'avez-vous fait après ? »_

_Une lueur germa dans son esprit…Un souvenir ténu, refoulé…Etait-ce qu'il attendait qu'il dise ?_

_« Samantha ? »_

_Hors de question qu'elle admette ça…Il s'en servirait, ça se retournerait contre elle…Elle le savait, le devinait…Elle ne devait pas avouer ça, tout son corps le lui criait…D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, pourquoi Slymes serait-il le premier ? Ca faisait des années qu'elle s'interdisait de seulement y repenser. _

_« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Samantha ! »_

_Elle sursauta. Autant à l'utilisation inattendue de l'expression favorite du colonel, qu'à l'exaspération qu'elle percevait dans le ton du docteur. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à hurler… _

« Tout est identique. »

Il lui renvoya le regard typiquement O'Niellien signifiant qu'elle devait développer.

« Quand ma mère est morte… »

Elle s'arrêta. Comment pouvait-elle seulement penser lui avouer un truc comme ça ? Il ne la regarderait jamais plus de la même façon. Pourtant, la brève caresse qu'il posa sur sa joue la poussa à continuer.

« J'étais…perturbée. »

Il haussa les épaules, compréhensif.

« On le serait à moins, Carter. C'est normal. »

Sam détourna le regard, trouvant plus sûr pour sa glande lacrymale de fixer quelque chose de neutre. Ensuite, elle prit une grande inspiration et débita son explication sans respirer.

« Mon père ne pensait pas comme ça. A l'époque, Marc enchaînait les bêtises et il ne pouvait pas gérer en plus une fille à moitié catatonique. Il m'a placé dans une institution le temps que je… guérisse. »

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du colonel, et dut affronter la glace. Son regard était dur, ses traits fermés. Incapable d'affronter ça, elle se détourna, refoulant à grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau. Elle fut étonnée quand il la ramena contre lui. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il voudrait encore avoir quelque chose à faire avec elle après ça.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute, Carter. »

Avec ses mots s'envola un poids dont elle n'avait jamais perçu l'existence. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas après elle qu'il était en colère mais après Jacob. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute…À ce moment là, Marc faisait vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire payer la mort de leur mère et elle, elle n'avait pas réussi à aligner deux mots pendant deux semaines…Son père ne parvenait pas à gérer…Il avait fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour elle…_Ou pour lui_… Elle frissonna, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait renvoyé au visage de cette hallucination, exactement ce qu'elle avait rêvé de balancer à son père quand il l'avait abandonné dans cet endroit…

« J'avais treize ans…J'étais terrifiée…Je me suis dépêchée de faire ce qu'on attendait de moi pour pouvoir sortir…Ensuite…Je ne sais pas…J'ai fait la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais douée…J'ai travaillé. »

Sa tête reprit sa place dans son épaule. Elle était bien comme ça…En sécurité.

« Il n'aurait jamais dû infliger ce genre de chose à une enfant, Sam. Qu'importe les raisons, ça n'excuse rien. »

L'utilisation de son prénom et la colère rentrée sous les propos lui fit comprendre qu'à cet instant, il détestait Jacob. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il finirait par réaliser, comme elle avait fini par le faire des années plus tôt, que si Jacob l'aimait, il n'en était pas moins faillible et qu'à l'époque, il avait dû affronter quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à combattre. Il aimait vraiment sa mère et n'avait sans doute jamais cessé de l'aimer. C'était en voyant les conséquence de cet amour absolu que Sam avait décidé de ne jamais s'enfermer dans ce piège là. Elle avait souffert une fois et refusait de remettre ça.

« Je n'y suis resté que quelques jours…Marc est venu me chercher et on est rentré à la maison…Mais cet homme, il dit que… »

« Quel homme ? »

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sans doute été amusée de la pointe de jalousie qu'elle distinguait dans la question.

« Le psy… »

« L'hallucination ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il dit que je ne suis jamais partie…Il dit que vous n'existez pas…Que je suis folle. »

Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer inconsciemment autour d'elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas folle. Tout ça ce n'est qu'un délire dû à ce dwaï-bidule-chouette. Ca ira mieux dans quelques jours. »

Sam se nicha plus confortablement contre lui, ses yeux recommençaient à se fermer. Elle sourit, si elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle allait battre le colonel à la sieste.

« Vous devez lutter, Carter. Vous devez lutter. »

Lutter ? Elle était tellement fatiguée…Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui demandait…Quand elle était là-bas, lutter était presque inenvisageable…Là-bas, elle était seule, elle n'avait personne pour se battre avec elle, pour se battre pour elle…Elle partait, elle en avait conscience…Mais plus elle tentait de rester éveillée, plus la douleur dans sa nuque grandissait…C'était de pire en pire…

« Je suis là, Carter. Je ne vous laisserai pas. »

Le souffle du murmure sur son cou lui donna une force insoupçonnée. Elle s'accrocha à ses mots comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Elle lutta, comme il le lui avait ordonné. Elle affronta la douleur droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que la souffrance devienne réellement insurmontable et qu'elle ne trouve la paix que dans les ténèbres…

« Je suis là… »


	7. sparkling night

Merci à Nanou62, taaz23, elbasi, titi, poppy, pitite Bibiche, Atlante41, et ilai pour leurs rewiews

_Merci à Nanou62, taaz23, elbasi, titi, poppy, pitite Bibiche, Atlante41, et ilai pour leurs rewiews. _

_Ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'essayerai de poster le 8 mardi ou mercredi. _

**Chapitre 7 : sparkling night… **

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Rien de tout cela n'est vrai. »

Sam prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux pour essayer de juguler la douleur.

« Samantha ! Je veux que vous m'écoutiez ! C'est clair ?! »

Elle ignora l'homme et se concentra sur autre chose. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur laquelle se concentrer dans ce monde habillé de blanc. Sa cellule était blanche. Du plancher au plafond. Même la blouse du docteur était blanche et il ne se détachait du décor que par son pantalon noir.

« Samantha ! »

Elle finit par lever ses yeux noyés de larmes. Elle avait mal. Ne le voyait-il pas ? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ?

« Je sais que c'est douloureux, Samantha, mais on approche du but… »

Il y avait tant de joie dans sa voix…Il croyait sincèrement en ce qu'il racontait…Ou plutôt son subconscient croyait sincèrement ce qu'il racontait.

« Vous revenez de plus en plus fréquemment à vous, Samantha…C'est très bon signe. »

Elle fut prise d'un léger sursaut qu'elle mit un moment à identifier comme étant son rire. C'était bon signe…Bon signe…Elle souffrait le martyre. C'était bon signe.

« Il faut vous accrocher, d'accord ? On peut gagner cette fois. »

S'accrocher ? C'était ce que lui demandait le colonel à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait conscience…Et elle obéissait, plus par habitude que par réelle envie. Parce que si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait couchée sur le sol –que ce soit dans le vrai monde ou dans l'autre- et aurait prié pour mourir. Pour être enfin délivrée de cette putain de douleur qui envahissait tout. C'était de pire en pire…Et plus elle se battait contre ce monde imaginaire, plus la souffrance grandissait.

« Sam ? »

Son regard accrocha celui de Slymes, surprise de la douceur qu'elle avait perçu dans sa voix.

« Tout ira bien… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tout ira bien…_

Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête quand elle s'échappa de ce qu'elle appelait désormais 'l'autre monde'. Elle ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle passait d'un délire à la réalité sans signes de transition. La douleur n'en constituait plus un puisqu'elle était maintenant omniprésente.

« Hé ! »

Elle chercha à tourner la tête vers l'origine du murmure mais ne parvint qu'à accentuer la sensation de vertige. C'était un autre des points qu'elle ne comprenait pas pleinement, bien qu'il y ait sans doute une explication logique que son cerveau fatigué ne parvenait pas à saisir. Ici, elle ne parvenait pas à se tenir debout, et une pensée cohérente lui prenait presque une minute de réflexion.

« Attendez… »

Elle sentit que quelqu'un soulevait sa nuque et un liquide frais coula bientôt dans sa gorge. Elle observa avec reconnaissance l'homme à côté d'elle, simplement heureuse qu'il soit là pour elle.

« Colonel… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un grognement rauque qu'elle peina à identifier comme lui appartenant. Le monde autour d'elle était déformé, méconnaissable…mais pas son visage. Elle se demanda brièvement si c'était une projection de son esprit ou un effet curieux de ce venin…

« Ne cherchez pas à parler, Carter, vous allez vous fatiguer. »

Sam leva son avant bras, le trouvant effroyablement lourd. Immédiatement, une main froide s'empara de la sienne. Froide ? Jack O'Neill n'avait jamais les mains froides…C'était les siennes qui devaient être brûlantes, alors…

Le fait en lui-même n'attira pas particulièrement son attention…Elle se sentait à nouveau basculer vers la frontière…Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle était partie…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avec un grognement, elle fit face à Jacob Carter. C'était une autre des choses qu'elle avait relevée mais n'avait pas la force d'analyser. La notion de temps semblait l'avoir complètement déserté. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'entre deux hallucinations il s'était passé des jours dans « l'autre monde » alors, que dans le monde réel, il ne se passait jamais plus de quelques minutes, parfois quelques heures…

« Sammy ? »

Elle consentit à regarder son père en face, curieuse de ce qu'il pouvait avoir à dire.

« C'est toi, mon cœur ? »

Sam ne répondit pas. Non seulement parce qu'elle considérait la question comme stupide, mais encore parce qu'elle était convaincue que, si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle ne pourrait pas contrôler sa nausée plus longtemps.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie ? »

Elle ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt dans cette conversation. Et tous ces surnoms sucrés l'irritaient prodigieusement. Elle détestait ça. Son père n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement et elle n'avait jamais autorisé aucun homme à lui donner ce genre d'appellation. C'était ridicule.

« Tu veux qu'on discute ? »

Ses paupières se rouvrirent instantanément. Son père avait pris une part plus active dans ces hallucinations dernièrement et elle se demandait ce que Slymes l'avait menacé de faire s'il ne jouait pas le jeu…

Son esprit mit une seconde avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de cette idée.

« Marc a été muté. Il viendra sans doute te voir bientôt. »

« Muté ? »

Elle réalisa deux choses au même instant. D'abord, qu'il lui était autrement plus simple de faire abstraction de sa douleur ici, et donc de parler, et également qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle s'interdisait d'interagir, de s'impliquer dans ces délires mais il arrivait, comme cette fois, qu'elle ne parvienne pas à se contrôler…et c'était fâcheux.

« Oui. Il a été promu lieutenant-colonel. »

Jacob semblait heureux et elle l'observa avec curiosité. La fierté qui perçait sous ses propos était égale à la joie qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux quand il les posait sur elle…

« Marc n'est pas dans l'armée, papa. »

Les sourcils de Jacob se froncèrent « Bien sur que si, ma chérie. »

Sam grimaça une nouvelle fois devant le surnom.

« Non ! »

Il eut un air déçu. Alors quoi ? Elle devait mentir sous prétexte qu'il n'existait pas vraiment ? La douleur pulsa violemment dans sa nuque et elle se recoucha sur le lit en gémissant. Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'elle disparaîtrait.

Son père continuait à parler, sa voix formant un insupportable fond sonore. Sam faillit hurler sous la morsure de la souffrance mais au lieu de ça, elle serra les dents jusqu'à en voir des étoiles. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que tout ça s'arrête…


	8. black moon

_Merci à ilai, elbasi, poppy, titi, atlante41 et audearde pour leurs rewiews…_

**Chapitre 8 : Black moon**

« La fièvre n'est pas tombée ? »

Sam distingua vaguement la voix de Daniel loin sur sa droite.

« Non. Le général a rappelé ? »

Le colonel était nettement plus proche. Elle était incapable de trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux mais le sentait près d'elle.

« Oui. Et j'ai pu parler à Janet. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Sam remarqua à travers le brouillard qui l'entourait que la voix de Jack était froide. Il s'adressait rarement à l'archéologue ainsi. Il y avait toujours cette pointe d'impatience, ce n'était pas ce qui était alarmant. Non, ce qui était définitivement alarmant, c'était l'inquiétude rentrée qu'il affichait.

« Qu'on devait faire tomber la fièvre d'urgence. » Daniel semblait ennuyé.

« Sans blague. » Il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour dans la voix du colonel.

« Jack, c'est de pire en pire… »

« Je sais ! »

Le hurlement la surprit par sa violence. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en prenait à Daniel, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il fallait faire quelque chose…Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

« Demandez à Djanov d'accélérer le processus. »

L'ordre claqua. Sec. A croire qu'il avait oublié que Daniel n'avait jamais été militaire.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, Jack. Il ne peut pas. »

Un bruit sourd retentit, signe que Jack venait de laisser libre court à sa rage et que le mobilier en avait subi le prix.

« Alorsn qu'il aille au diable ! »

Elle se força à soulever les paupières mais ne put tourner la tête malgré tous ses efforts.

« Colonel… »

« Carter… »

Le murmure soulagé la fit presque sourire.

« Ca va aller… »

Elle aurait aimé qu'il y ait plus de conviction dans sa voix. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus de conviction. Une main se posa sur son front, dégageant les boucles blondes tout en évaluant sa température. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'elle était trop élevée. Son corps entier le lui criait.

« Je vais voir Teal'c, d'accord ? Reposez vous, Sam. »

Sans attendre de réponse, l'archéologue quitta la pièce et Sam referma les yeux.

« Hey, hey, hey ! Restez réveillée, ok ? »

Elle battit des paupières et plongea dans son regard. Il y avait là une douleur infinie qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Battant en retraite, Jack se tourna vers la table de nuit et trempa un chiffon dans une sorte de bol avant de l'appliquer sur son front. Elle frissonna sous l'effet de l'eau froide qui dégoulinait le long de ses joues jusque dans son cou.

Son esprit légèrement plus clair se mit à réfléchir. Combien de temps avant que Daniel ne prenne sa place ? Ou Teal'c ? Combien de temps avant qu'il l'abandonne ? Elle ne voulait plus être abandonnée dans cet enfer ! Elle ne voulait pas que, lui, l'abandonne.

« Restez avec moi…s'il vous plait… »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à supplier. C'était une situation qu'elle aurait détesté en temps normal, mais, là, elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir plus profondément. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

« Toujours. »

Il caressa gentiment sa joue et elle se demanda quand ils avaient commencé à danser autour de cette ligne qu'ils évitaient soigneusement depuis des années.

« Promettez… »

Il n'avait jamais été fan des promesses, elle le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, il n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Promis. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La jeune femme gloussa et affronta le regard incrédule du médecin face à elle.

« Etes vous quelqu'un de raisonnable, Samantha ? »

Sam secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées…Les allers-retours se faisaient plus fréquents, et plus ça allait, moins elle restait consciente. Cependant, la douleur semblait refluer quand elle cessait de lutter contre son délire et, si ça ne la rassurait pas, au moins ça la reposait. Elle venait de décider que s'accorder une pause ne la tuerait pas…Et ça l'avait fait glousser. Humour noir, sans doute.

Elle inclina la tête pour observer le psychiatre, se demandant quelle serait sa réaction si elle se jetait sur lui et l'assommait. Elle renonça assez vite à son projet, se rappelant la souffrance qui ne manquerait pas de refaire surface et sa volonté de faire une pause. Après tout, tant qu'elle écoutait gentiment Slymes sans se rebeller, sans réfléchir, elle serait tranquille. Il n'y avait aucune preuve que lutter sans arrêt accélère le processus de réveil, de toute façon.

« Vous aviez un esprit scientifique avant…Vous vous souvenez ? »

Il avait cessé, il y avait quelques allers-retours, son attitude agressive pour une approche plus douce mais certainement plus effrayante. Pourtant, même la peur ne la maîtrisait plus totalement. Elle avait été remplacée par une indifférence placide. Tout ce qui pouvait faire cesser la douleur était bon à prendre.

« Samantha ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais continua de le fixer, attentive. Plus elle serait attentive, moins la douleur serait agressive. Satisfait d'avoir son attention, Slymes continuait son monologue.

« Qu'est ce qui est le plus rationnel, d'après vous ? Que vous visitiez d'autres planètes ou que vous souffriez d'hallucinations ? »

« Les preuves existent, donc c'est rationnel. »

Sa voix résonna, posée, et tout son corps se contracta, attendant la vague de souffrance qui ne manquerait pas de l'emporter. Pourtant, il ne se passa rien.

« Quelles preuves ? »

Sam fronça les sourcil, son côté scientifique reprenant le dessus. Apparemment, tant qu'elle restait tranquille et ne s'insurgeait pas, elle pouvait discuter.

« La théorie actuelle du Vortex dit qu'un vortex ne crée pas d'énergie. C'est en fait un changement de direction du lot de particules qui, en général, donne une dissipation d'énergie par friction. Et théoriquement, si un vortex reste stable, alors tout objet envoyé dans son champ sera dématérialisé et pourra voyager, sur des millions d'années lumières, sous forme de molécules, avant d'être rematérialisé de l'autre côté. »

Le regard embrouillé de l'homme face à elle la convainquit de poursuivre. Or, elle avait la métaphore appropriée pour ça.

« C'est comme si la galaxie était une pomme. On trace notre chemin dans cette pomme comme un ver, au lieu d'en faire le tour. Maintenant, c'est sûr que le diamètre de la pomme est une représentation en deux dimensions de l'espace temps, et nous ne formons pas vraiment un trou dans l'univers, nous empruntons un conduit inter-dimensionnel. »

Slymes parut impressionné mais le cacha rapidement sous un visage neutre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais comment pourriez vous savoir tout ça ? »

Sam lâcha un petit rire, parler science la remettait d'aplomb.

« Parce que c'était le sujet de ma thèse. C'est avec cette théorie que j'ai eu mon doctorat, et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai intégré le SGC. »

L'homme sourit doucement.

« Vous n'avez jamais passé votre doctorat. Je ne doute pas que vous l'auriez eu cependant, quand je vous ai rencontré, vous aviez 13 ans et alliez passer vos examens de fin d'études. Pour être honnête, vous êtes ma seule patiente surdouée. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas surdouée. Douée, oui, c'était certain. Mais pas surdouée. Et elle n'avait sauté qu'une seule classe. Impossible donc qu'à 13 ans elle soit prête à entrer à l'université.

« Néanmoins, Samantha, vous n'avez jamais eu ce doctorat d'astrophysique. »

Elle secoua la tête, sourire aux lèvres.

« Parce que j'étais ici, et que le SGC n'existe pas ? »

Le psychiatre ne se formalisa pas de l'ironie, au contraire, il eut un geste de la main.

« D'accord, laissons cela de côté, un instant. Vous m'avez parlé, au cours de nos séances, de certains 'épisodes' de votre aventure interstellaire. »

Sam serra les dents, elle venait de tomber dans un piège. Slymes venait de l'emmener exactement là où il le voulait.

« A plusieurs reprises, vous vous êtes tirée de situations épineuses avec une facilité déconcertante. »

Elle garda le silence. Si on lui avait donné un dollar à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait remis la fameuse chance de SG-1 en doute, elle serait millionnaire.

« D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous vous êtes échappé in extremis d'un vaisseau extra-terrestre rempli de charmantes bestioles, comment appelez vous ça, déjà ? Des…Réplicateurs ? Vous avez participé à une course intergalactique en binôme avec un alien, qui a failli mal tourner, et je ne mentionnerais même pas la fois où vous êtes allé faire un petit tour en enfer. »

Un malaise latent commença à faire son apparition.

« Que dire de votre ami Daniel Jackson ? Il est Lazare incarné ! » Il s'arrêta, le temps de goûter son jeu de mot. « Il est mort plus de fois ces dernières années que je ne suis allé voir mon dentiste ! »

Une pulsation sourde résonnait à présent dans sa nuque. Sans oser se l'avouer, ce que Slymes disait la perturbait.

« Vous êtes intelligente, Samantha…Assez pour voir les incohérences énormes dans votre monde imaginaire, non ? »

Elle aurait voulu hurler que c'était faux, que ce n'était pas des incohérences mais de la chance ou de la logique…Et pourtant, elle se contentait de fixer Slymes, incapable de bouger, ne réalisant même pas que la douleur menaçait de l'assommer. Quelque chose était en train d'émerger en elle, et ce n'était probablement pas bon.


	9. you never really meant to hurt me

Hé

_Hé ! Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais on a dépassé la barre des 50 rewiews !! C'est un record pour moi !!_

_Merci à Tsuhya, elbasi (écris !), atlante41, poppy, ilai pour toutes rewieww sans qui on aurait pas atteint la barre des 50. _

_(J'ai dit que j'étais fière d'avoir 50 rewiews ?) _

**Chapitre 9 : you never really meant to hurt me.**

Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux, elle fut soulagée de constater que la douleur avait disparu et qu'elle avait enfin réintégré sa réalité. Ou du moins ce qu'elle croyait être sa réalité…Chassant toute pensée parasite de sa tête, elle se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. La douce clarté de la bougie parait la pièce de reflets mordorés, qui laissaient de grands pans dans l'ombre. C'était une ambiance qu'elle n'appréciait que très moyennement. Trop éclairé pour pouvoir s'habituer à l'obscurité, trop sombre pour y voir pleinement.

Ses yeux parcoururent un instant les zones d'ombres, cherchant un quelconque danger, puis revinrent finalement sur la forme à moitié étalée sur son lit. Sam sourit. Il allait se plaindre de son dos pendant des semaines après ça.

Poussée par une envie inexplicable, sa main s'échappa vers les cheveux courts à la base de la nuque. Elle finit cependant par stopper les caresses, quand il frissonna sans pour autant se réveiller. Sam sentait qu'il avait besoin de repos. S'il était resté auprès d'elle tout ce temps, et si elle avait été aussi agitée dans son sommeil que Daniel l'avait décrit plus tôt, alors, il n'avait pas dû s'amuser beaucoup dernièrement. Et puis, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. D'écouter, de comprendre et enfin de convaincre cette petite voix perfide qui lui murmurait de tentantes paroles…

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que sa permission, la voix se déchaîna, enchaînant les réflexions sans que Sam ait le temps de réfléchir de façon cohérente. _Rationnellement, les chances qu'ils soient encore en vie après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu étaient faibles…_ Rationnellement, les probabilités qu'ils soient toujours en vie étaient pratiquement inexistantes. Cependant, les statistiques ne s'étaient jamais pliées à SG-1. Là où elles auraient condamné quiconque, elles ne s'appliquaient pas à eux, le colonel plaisantait tout le temps avec ça.

_Et le colonel, précisément, combien de fois l'avait-elle ramené in extremis d'une planète étrangère ?_ Pas plus qu'elle, Teal'c ou Daniel…Mais la douleur mêlée de peur et de culpabilité qu'elle avait éprouvée quand il avait disparu avec Maybourne n'était pas un sentiment qu'elle aimerait expérimenter à nouveau un jour. Puis le visage de Laïa se mit à danser devant ses yeux, toujours aussi précis malgré les années…Ca non plus, elle ne voulait pas le revivre…Elle n'était même pas sûre que la blessure soit vraiment cicatrisée.

_Combien de fois l'avait-il trahie ?_ Elle repoussa cette pensée aussi loin qu'elle le put. Il ne l'avait pas trahie. Il ne lui devait rien…Ce n'était pas de la trahison. La seule fois où il avait vraiment cherché à la blesser, il y était parvenu sans difficulté. Quelques mots bien affûtés, plantés là où ça faisait mal. Mais elle avait pardonné il y a longtemps. C'était la seule fois où il l'avait fait souffrir…

_Faux. Quand Daniel était mort, il l'avait ignorée…Il avait refusé de la croire quand elle avait vu Orlin…Et, il y avait Kynthia…_La plaie que le souvenir de Laïa avait fait ressurgir s'élargit un peu plus. Kynthia…

Kynthia était un symbole. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle avait compris que ce qui la liait à son supérieur risquait d'être dangereux pour elle à long terme et qu'elle devait s'en protéger. Au delà de la colère de le voir mépriser un règlement mis en place pour protéger sa santé, il y avait eu un profond sentiment de jalousie. D'abord, parce que l'étrangère était plus jeune qu'elle, ensuite parce qu'elle était nettement moins intelligente, ceci dit sans suffisance. Et le fait que le colonel ait été drogué ne lui avait apporté qu'une mince consolation. L'admiration qu'elle lui vouait s'était teintée de prudence. Elle devait, avant tout, préserver sa carrière. Sur ce point là, elle avait réussi. Sept ans plus tard, sa carrière était intacte, brillante même, au vu de son sexe et de son age.

_Son age…Ne voulait-elle pas autre chose que cette vie décousue, à son age, justement ? _Elle devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas vraiment un détail sur lequel elle s'attardait d'ordinaire, bien sûr, elle aurait aimé avoir une famille à elle. Un mari, des enfants, quelqu'un à rejoindre le soir quand elle rentrait chez elle mais il y a des choses qui dépassent le statut d'un seul individu et elle ne pouvait rien y changer. La lutte contre les Goa'oulds était un but noble, une priorité, et chacun y avait sacrifié quelque chose. Les tribus que Daniel et Teal'c avaient payés étaient énormes. Sha're et Drey'Auc…Sans parler de Skaraa et des autres…Qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Quitter l'armée pour son supérieur ? Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jack ne pesait pas bien lourd dans la balance. _Vraiment ? Pourtant, il y avait une différence fondamentale entre le sacrifice de ses amis et le sien. Eux, n'avaient pas eu le choix._

L'idée la cloua sur place. Tout son être avait beau lui crier de ne pas accepter ce qu'elle niait depuis des années, cette évidence était ancrée en elle avec trop de force. _Eux n'avaient pas eu le choix…_Les mots martelaient son esprit, se gravant au fer rouge. Ce n'était pas son cas, elle, elle avait eu le choix. C'était _elle_ qui avait décidé de laisser ses sentiments à l'écart. _Elle_ qui les avait poussé à avouer la vérité, certes pour échapper à l'accusation Zatar'c, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. C'était _elle_ qui avait décidé d'avouer la vérité, et _elle_ encore qui avait fait le choix de la laisser dans cette pièce, espérant sans trop y croire que si elle l'y abandonnait, elle disparaîtrait, s'effacerait, et finirait tout simplement par n'avoir jamais existé.

Mais elle n'avait pas oublié. Jamais. Elle s'était installée confortablement dans cette routine et n'en avait plus bougé. Quelque part, la certitude que quoi qu'il se passe, Jack serait là, en périphérie, prêt à recoller les morceaux de sa vie décousue, lui suffisait. Elle n'avait jamais douté de sa loyauté absolue. C'était plus qu'une simple conviction, c'était une certitude. A l'époque des Zatar'c, il n'avait montré aucune surprise, aucune hésitation, à peine une légère gêne. Le sujet n'avait plus jamais été abordé et pourtant, elle gardait en elle l'évidence de son amour. _Quel homme attendrait aussi longtemps une femme qui ne lui avait jamais rien promis ?_

_« Vous êtes intelligente, Samantha…Assez pour voir les incohérences énormes dans votre monde imaginaire, non ?_ »

La voix de Slymes résonnait en elle, se ramifiant dans chaque parcelle de son être jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que Doute. _Incohérences…_Des évidences lui sautaient aux yeux…Etaient-elles pour autant des incohérences ? Ou simplement de la chance et du hasard ?

Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi, à fixer le mur en essayant désespérément de faire le tri dans son esprit fatigué ? Sam aurait été incapable de le dire. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'était qu'on approchait du matin et que c'était la première fois qu'elle restait aussi longtemps sans replonger dans cet autre monde…Ce qui, étrangement, ne la rassurait pas.

Tout aurait pourtant dû être idyllique. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait son antidote. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était plus sûre de le vouloir…

Un grognement rauque l'empêcha de continuer son errance intellectuelle. Une certitude absolue pulsait en elle, Jack ne devait pas découvrir qu'elle était perturbée et la tâche serait ardue, parce qu'il la connaissait bien. Peut-être mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même.

« Raaah… »

Le colonel s'étira, posant ses deux mains à plat dans le creux de ses reins pour soulager la douleur, visible à la grimace qui étira, l'espace de deux secondes, son visage. Sam retint un sourire, c'était prévisible_. Prévisible ou inventé ? _Elle soupira à l'instant précis où les yeux de Jack croisèrent les siens. Pendant un instant, elle avait oublié. Oublié sa situation, ses doutes, et par-dessus tout, oublié les barrières qui se dressaient entre eux.

« Carter ! Ca a l'air d'aller mieux ! »

Le soulagement et la joie tellement présents dans sa voix finirent de la convaincre de garder ses incertitudes pour elle. Après tout, que pourrait-il faire de plus ? La rassurer, la bercer de douces illusions en promettant que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre ? Et, en admettant qu'il le fasse, comment revenir à une situation « normale » lorsqu'elle ne voyait plus aucune logique dans cette situation ?

« Vous auriez dû me réveiller. »

Sa main se posa sur son front dans un mouvement empli d'habitude, preuve, s'il en était besoin, qu'il avait effectué ce geste plusieurs fois ces derniers temps. Quand il constata que la température n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il lui sourit.

« Plus de fièvre. » Il marqua une pose, le temps de regarder sa montre. « Et plus que quelques heures à tenir. »

Sam garda le silence, et tandis qu'elle l'observait, une certaine mélancolie la submergea. Il y avait dans cet homme un complexe mélange de force et de tendresse qui était pour elle une évidence, mais que même Daniel ne voyait pas. Il connaissait Jack, l'homme et pas seulement le militaire, l'appréciait pour ses qualités et ses défauts, mais ne voyait pas ce qu'elle, elle voyait. Il avait vécu dans sa vie plus de choses que n'importe qui aurait pu endurer, et il était toujours là, à se battre pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il avait aimé et perdu, avait traversé l'enfer et en était revenu…Cet homme était un mystère pour elle, tout en étant une vérité limpide. Et c'était précisément ce paradoxe qui la gênait, parce qu'ajouté à ses doutes, il la torturait.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Jack la fixait attentivement, sourcils froncés. Elle savait qu'il s'étonnait très certainement de son absence flagrante de réaction. Elle hocha la tête avec ce qu'elle espéra être un sourire convainquant.

« Non, mon colonel. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. »

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui mentir.

« Ca va aller, Carter. »

Le sourire de Sam se crispa légèrement, combien de fois avait-il dit ça depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé ? Ces mots étaient censés la réconforter, mais ils ne faisaient que la brûler parce qu'ils n'étaient que mensonges. Non, ça n'irait pas, et que lui puisse proférer une absurdité pareille, la laissait perplexe.

« Carter ? »

Elle leva la tête et s'immergea dans son regard. Il n'était pas dupe, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. _Elle le lisait ou elle voulait le lire ?_

« Parlez moi. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais ce n'était pas non plus une demande. Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ait eu fini de les penser.

« Et si j'étais toujours là-bas ? »

L'incertitude ainsi formulée prit toute sa réalité et envahit la pièce avec tout ce qu'elle comportait de terrifiant. _Et si elle était toujours là-bas ? _Et si elle n'était jamais sortie de cet asile ? Si elle y avait passé sa vie entière ? Persuadée de vivre mais, en fait, courant après des chimères ?

« Sam… »

La façon ferme dont il prononça son prénom la poussa à détourner le regard. Elle avait l'impression de le trahir et elle détestait ça.

« Sam. »

Il n'éleva pas la voix, ne mit pas plus de fermeté dans le ton qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt, et pourtant elle perçut la différence. Et c'est cette absence totale d'hésitation qui la poussa à le regarder. Sa main trouva le chemin de la sienne avec une facilité que ne pouvait expliquer l'habitude. Quand avaient-ils abattu la barrière ? Le silence se prolongea, la communication visuelle insuffisante, pour une fois, à combler le vide que les mots interdits laissaient derrière eux. Certes, Sam lisait sans difficulté les sentiments que Jack O'Neill éprouvait pour elle dans le chocolat de ses yeux…mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était pas assez pour calmer ses angoisses.

« Je suis réel, Carter. Tout ça est réel. Ne doutez pas. »

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue par ses propos. _Je suis réel_…N'était ce pas ce que disaient toutes les hallucinations ?

« Ne doutez pas de moi, Carter. »

Quelques mots, une légère pression de ses doigts…Rien de bien exceptionnel, pourtant Sam fut immédiatement soulagée d'un poids. Elle avait confiance en lui. Une confiance sans limite. La voix reflua, emportant tout ce qu'elle avait de doutes avec elle. Rien ne comptait plus que la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne, la douceur de son regard et l'amour qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

« Jack, est-ce que… »

Le chuchotement exagérément fort de Daniel fit voler en éclat la sérénité du moment. Avec un calme olympien et comme si c'était un acte ordinaire, Jack lâcha lentement sa main, avant de se détourner vers l'archéologue à moitié endormi et gêné qui se tenait sur le seuil.

« Désolé, je ne savais pas que Sam était réveillée. »

Légèrement agacée que Daniel parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, Sam toussota. L'attention des deux hommes se tourna vers elle avant que Daniel ne balbutie quelques excuses, réalisant sa bévue. La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment, il n'avait pas commis un crime digne de la peine capitale, mais elle n'aimait pas être ignorée.

« Jack, Hammond voudrait savoir pourquoi vous avez éteint votre radio… »

Sam fronça les sourcils. A moins d'un danger imminent imposant le silence, les radios devaient toujours rester allumées. Sans un mot d'explication, le colonel ralluma sa radio et quitta la pièce. Elle n'eut le temps que d'entendre la voix, passablement irritée, d'Hammond.

« Il est un peu grincheux, ces temps-ci. »

Daniel prit la place que le colonel venait de quitter.

« Quoique je ne sais pas pourquoi je rajoute 'ces temps-ci'. »

Sam sourit doucement à la note d'humour de Daniel. Il fallait avouer que parfois, Jack pouvait vraiment être grincheux.

Elle écouta sans vraiment prêter attention le compte rendu de Daniel sur les découvertes de cette civilisation. Elle avait froid. Elle remonta la couverture tout en sachant que ça ne changerait rien. Ce n'était pas physique. Elle avait froid.

Froid…Il lui semblait que même en Antarctique, elle n'avait pas eu aussi froid. Tout allait bien, une minute plus tôt, pourquoi tremblait-elle maintenant de tous ses membres ? Le fond sonore créé par le blabla continuel de Daniel, bourdonnait à ses oreilles…Jack et sa tranquillité lui manquait. Quitte à la laisser, elle regrettait qu'il ne l'ait pas confiée à Teal'c. Oh, bien sûr elle adorait Daniel, mais, à cet instant, elle préférait le calme stoïque du Jaffa à l'énergie débordante de l'archéologue.

« Daniel, vous voulez bien tenir compagnie à Carter, un petit moment ? Je dois…faire quelque chose. »

Sam et Daniel sursautèrent tous les deux à l'entrée du colonel. Daniel parce qu'il était totalement perdu dans ce qu'il disait, Sam parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que le froid qui engourdissait ses membres.

Daniel hocha la tête, affirmant que ça ne le dérangeait pas et après un regard indéchiffrable, Jack se détourna. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le seuil, la voix de Sam l'arrêta.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

La question résonna dans la pièce, figeant le colonel là où il était, et laissant Daniel perplexe. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre de ses amis, cherchant probablement à déterminer ce dont parlait Sam. Jack se retourna lentement, soutenant longtemps le regard de la jeune femme, avant de faire quelques pas vers le lit. Elle savait, à ses traits tirés et à l'imperméabilité de son visage, que quoi qu'il lui cache, ce n'était pas bon.

« Que voulait le général ? »

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse que le silence. Après quelques secondes, Jack haussa les épaules et la regarda.

« Savoir comment vous alliez. »

Le masque se mit en place sur son visage. S'il y avait une chose que son père et ses années passées dans l'armée lui avaient apprise, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer ses émotions. Jamais. Elle avait sans doute fait une erreur en se confiant à son supérieur, maintenant, il voulait la protéger.

« Il y a autre chose. »

Elle énonça le constat d'une voix dure, qui n'admettait aucune contradiction. Le colonel la jaugea du regard quelques instants, avant de soupirer.

« Il y a eu un problème avec SG-12. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Daniel de poser la question. Sans doute l'aurait-elle posé elle-même si elle en avait eu le temps, mais à la façon dont Jack soutenait son regard, elle savait que quoi que ce soit, c'était grave.

« Il y a eu une échauffourée avec des Jaffas… Hailey… »

Ses yeux étaient toujours plantés dans les siens, la suppliant pratiquement de ne pas le lui faire dire. Sam n'avait pas besoin d'entendre, elle savait. Elle savait rien qu'à la façon dont son regard s'était éteint, à la façon dont ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et à sa façon de la regarder. Hailey n'était pas que blessée. C'était pire.

« Hailey ne s'en est sortie. »

Sam ferma les yeux, repoussant les larmes. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Hailey était trop jeune, trop brillante pour mourir. Hailey était ce qu'elle avait été, personne ne comprenait mieux qu'elle ce que la jeune lieutenant traversait. Hailey…

Elle rouvrit les yeux, tomba dans le regard inquiet de Daniel. Le colonel était parti. L'effort qu'elle dût fournir pour ne pas se laisser aller aux larmes était colossal. Plus que la mort de celle qui l'avait considérée comme son mentor, c'était l'absence du colonel qui la blessait. Lui mieux qui quiconque aurait dû comprendre sa douleur. Il avait perdu Kawalski, il devrait savoir.

« Je suis désolée, Sam. Je sais à quel point vous étiez proches. »

Elle n'avait même pas la force de remercier Daniel. Ce n'était pas juste. Hailey…Elle avait encore tellement de chose à vivre…Trop jeune…Beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir. C'était injuste. Injuste. Et Jack, pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ?

_Parce que tu es responsable…_

Responsable…Oui, elle était responsable. C'était elle qui avait recommandée Hailey au SGC, et elle avait également insisté auprès du général pour qu'elle soit placée dans une équipe de terrain. La carrière d'Hailey était tracée, elle aurait eu la même que la sienne. Peut-être meilleure. Oui, Hailey était morte et c'était sa faute. Sa faute. Sa vie n'était qu'une longue suite de deuils. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'en voulait plus.

Sans surprise, elle accueillit la douleur dans sa nuque. Mais elle ne fut pas aussi mordante qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Au contraire, elle la retrouvait comme on retrouve une amie. La nuit l'entoura, réconfortante.

Sam se leva et fit face au docteur Slymes.

« Racontez moi. »

Les deux mots ricochèrent dans la pièce habillée de blanc, faisant taire la petite voix, qui, satisfaite, retourna se terrer dans son subconscient.


	10. There's no justice in the world

Merci à titi, ilai, taaz23, dom, elbasi, poppy et atlante41 pour leurs rewiews…Et rappelez vous, plus il y a de rewiews, plus les chapitres s'écrivent vite…(et oui je suis la reine du chantage

_Merci à titi, ilai, taaz23, dom, elbasi, poppy et atlante41 pour leurs rewiews…Et rappelez vous, plus il y a de rewiews, plus les chapitres s'écrivent vite…(et oui je suis la reine du chantage!!lol)_

**Chapitre ****10 : There's no justice in the world And there never was**

Sam se leva et fit face au docteur Slymes.

« Racontez moi. »

Les deux mots ricochèrent dans la pièce habillée de blanc, faisant taire la petite voix, qui, satisfaite, retourna se terrer dans son subconscient.

« Quoi ? »

Slymes la regardait avec incrédulité, cherchant probablement ce qui avait provoqué ce revirement de situation.

« Racontez moi tout, depuis le début. »

Sam croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine pour donner plus de poids à ses mots. Elle voulait savoir ce que cet homme avait à dire, et elle voulait le savoir maintenant.

« Samantha…Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elle grinça des dents, cet homme avait une capacité d'adaptation impressionnante. En moins de cinq secondes, il avait reprit ses esprits et affichait un professionnalisme placide.

« Je suis prête à écouter votre version. »

Sam avala sa salive avec difficulté, le dire lui avait arraché la bouche.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce calme…Ce calme lui tapait sur les nerfs. Si elle avait été moins habituée à maîtriser ses émotions, elle se serait fait un plaisir de lui faire avaler son petit air supérieur.

« Parce que. »

Elle ne comptait pas donner d'autre réponse, il devrait s'en contenter.

« Je vois. » Slymes haussa les épaules. « Dans ce cas, autant aller dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. »

Sam observa le psychiatre s'approcher de la porte et appeler un homme habillé en blanc. _Un infirmier_. L'homme portait ce qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme étant une camisole de force. Instinctivement, elle recula. L'infirmier était afro-américain, de taille moyenne et certainement assez costaud. Rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait déjà affronté, cependant. Elle pourrait probablement en venir à bout avec une facilité relative…Si elle savait effectivement se battre. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé ici, le docteur lui-même n'avait eu aucun mal à l'arrêter.

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, si ça implique de porter ça. »

Slymes la considéra une minute, puis fit un geste vague vers l'infirmier.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, Tom. Samantha ne posera pas de problème aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers le couloir, pleinement consciente que le dénommé Tom allait les suivre. Juste au cas où elle piquerait une crise et essayerait de démonter cet endroit pierre par pierre.

Le petit groupe traversa une salle où plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblées, divers infirmiers vaquant à leurs occupations, distribuant médicaments, réconfort et attention. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait très peu de femmes et que les seules présentes étaient plus que certainement aptes à se défendre seules. La décoration chaleureuse de la salle, en total contraste avec ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, la fit frissonner et elle se dépêcha d'avancer.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant devant la porte en bois sombre surmontée d'une plaque, indiquant que la pièce appartenait au docteur Slymes, qu'elle réalisa. Elle n'avait marqué aucune hésitation sur le chemin à parcourir, devançant le psychiatre et l'infirmier. Elle savait où elle allait.

Déstabilisée, elle attendit que l'homme ouvre la porte avant de pénétrer dans le bureau avec précaution. Là encore, elle prit le temps d'observer les lieux. Le même bureau en bois noir que la dernière fois, le même cadre en argent et la même Cassandra à la moue boudeuse.

Détournant le regard de la photo, elle avisa un miroir en face de d'elle et fit quelque pas vers lui. Aussitôt, Tom s'avança vers elle, menaçant. Un geste de Slyme l'arrêta, l'homme l'étudiait avec curiosité, analysant chacun de ses gestes. Agacée d'être ainsi observée, elle continua néanmoins son chemin vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face dans le cadre doré. Sam resta quelques secondes interdite devant son reflet. Elle lui ressemblait. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux bleus…Mais ses traits étaient émaciés, tirés…A bien y regarder, ses cheveux n'avaient pas leur couleur dorée habituelle, mais une teinte jaune fade, et ses yeux…d'ordinaire lumineux et pétillants, étaient éteints.

Sam reporta son regard vers Slymes, les larmes aux yeux. Comme toute les personnes à qui l'admiration était acquise, elle n'avait jamais prêté une grande attention à son apparence. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de se savoir belle, de se sentir belle. Aujourd'hui, elle était laide. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille qui brisait les cœurs de ses camarades de classe, rien de la séduisante astrophysicienne qui faisait fondre ses collègues les uns après les autres, rien non plus du capitaine de l'Air Force qui avait réussi l'exploit de faire tomber dans ses filet l'homme le plus fermé de la planète.

Son assurance de façade venait de voler en éclat. On écoutait une femme séduisante, on lui prêtait attention, c'était sa force. C'était comme ça qu'elle s'était fait sa place, en sachant jouer sur son physique. Assez pour qu'on l'écoute, pas assez pour qu'on le lui reproche. Qui serait attiré par une femme semblable à celle qui se trouvait dans ce miroir ? Pas le colonel, certainement pas. Durant une folle seconde, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Tout ça c'était forcément un délire ! Comment son apparence aurait-elle pu se dégrader en si peu de temps ? Pourquoi ne pas rester tranquillement assise dans son lit en attendant ce foutu antidote ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser Jack la rassurer et lui promettre que tout serait bientôt comme avant ?

« Vous semblez perturbée, Samantha. »

Un fou rire nerveux sortit avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir. Perturbée ? C'était le mot. Slymes la jaugea du regard un instant avant de lui désigner la chaise.

« Cela faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas vu dans un miroir, je le concède. »

Elle garda le silence. Son choix ne lui semblait plus aussi judicieux, à présent. Rien ne la poussait à écouter cet homme. _Rien, sau, la mort d'Hailey et sa raison_. Sa raison. Oui, sa raison l'incitait à l'écouter. Mais pas son cœur. Son cœur, lui, était resté dans une chambre, sur une planète éloignée, accrochée à l'ombre d'un homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie. Alors, oui, elle était sur ses gardes, à l'opposé de la sérénité que l'on est sensé ressentir quand on a pris la bonne décision.

« Bien. Que voulez vous savoir ? »

C'était une drôle de question. Que voulait-elle savoir ?

« Tout. »

Slymes leva les sourcils, visiblement pris au dépourvu.

« Puis-je demander, encore une fois, à quoi est dû ce revirement de situation ? »

« Hailey est morte. »

C'était une réponse stupide. Principalement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas Hailey.

« Je vois. »

C'était faux, il ne pouvait pas voir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur.

« Vous vous appelez Samantha Carter, et… »

« Je suis folle, pas amnésique. »

La phrase claqua dans le petit bureau tranquille. Le sarcasme, l'arme favorite de Jack O'Neill. Bien manié, ça faisait plus de dégât qu'une bombe.

« Il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Commencez à la mort de ma mère. »

Elle jugea le ton détaché assez crédible, même s'il ne trompait personne. Slymes tiqua.

« La mort de votre mère n'est que le déclencheur. Ce n'est pas le début. »

Sam leva un sourcil dans sa meilleure imitation de son ami Jaffa, elle était certaine que tout avait commencé avec la mort de sa mère. Elle n'objecta rien, cependant. Elle en avait vu assez de Slymes pour savoir qu'il ne lui renverrait qu'un sourire poli et attendrait qu'elle ait fini pour poursuivre.

« Vous étiez, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, une enfant surdouée, au comportement à la limite de l'autisme, sans jamais, pourtant, qu'il s'y rattache tout à fait. Vous étiez en avance sur votre age et vous n'arriviez pas à vous intégrer. Une école spécialisée aurait sans doute été plus profitable mais ça ne se faisait pas à l'époque. »

Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher.

« Comme je viens de le dire, la mort de votre mère a été le déclencheur de votre maladie. Vous êtes restée apathique pendant des semaines, c'est à cette époque que je vous aie rencontré. »

C'était la seule partie du récit qu'elle reconnaissait.

« Au début, j'ai pensé que ces…absences, si on peut dire, étaient passagères. C'est là qu'a été mon erreur, puissiez vous me le pardonner un jour. Si vous aviez été traitée dès ce moment là, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Mais je pensais, à tort, au vu de votre histoire, que ce n'était qu'une réaction normale au deuil qui vous avez frappé. »

Le silence plana quelques instants sur la pièce, auréolant la confession de Slymes d'une aura funeste. Sam était figée, découvrant une histoire qui était la sienne sans vraiment l'être. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, puis décida de garder le silence pour le laisser poursuivre.

« Malheureusement, les absences n'ont pas cessé. Au contraire, leur fréquence a augmenté et lorsque vous en émergiez, vous racontiez à votre frère ou à votre père ce que vous aviez fait et vu. Le général était inquiet, parce que vous croyiez fermement avoir été au zoo ou au musée, alors que vous étiez restée enfermée dans votre chambre toute la journée. Là encore, je ne vous ai pas prise au sérieux. Lors de nos séances, ce que je retenais, c'était votre solitude.»

Slymes capta son regard et ses mots firent beaucoup de dégâts sur leur passage.

« Les enfants ne devraient pas être aussi seuls que vous l'avez été… »

Sam détourna le regard, trouvant plus sûr de le fixer sur le paysage, visible par la large fenêtre.

« Bref, quand je me suis aperçu que votre état était, en fait, dû a une psychose, il était déjà trop tard. Vous devez comprendre que le trouble que vous présentez est pratiquement unique. Les formes habituelles de psychose se composent d'une succession de phases brèves de délire et de phases prolongées de conscience. Or, vos hallucinations sont quasi-constantes. Les rares fois où vous reprenez contact avec la réalité, vous affichez un comportement violent en réaction au changement d'environnement. »

Sam renifla. Elle sentait sa gorge se serrer sous l'effet du sentiment de panique qui naissait dans son abdomen. La perspective que ce que Slymes dise soit vrai, la perspective que son existence ne se résume, en fait, qu'à quatre murs blancs matelassés, la perspective de devoir dire adieu à ce qu'elle croyait être sa vie…C'était trop.

« Vous êtes, actuellement, un cas unique aux Etats-Unis, Samantha. »

Un cas. Voilà à quoi elle se résumait : un cas.

« Les proportions qu'ont pris vos délires sont impressionnantes. Au début, il s'agissait d'hallucinations assez classiques. C'était votre façon de vous évader, en quelque sorte. Vous vous rêviez une autre vie. Une où votre enfance aurait été, sinon normale, plus traditionnelle. Dans votre imagination, vous étiez une élève douée au lieu de surdouée, vous avez intégré sans grande difficulté l'Académie et votre vie était assez banale. Ce qui est assez intéressant à relever, c'est que vous avez échangé votre place avec Marc. Vous avez fait de lui le vilain petit canard, qui ne parvient pas à pardonner à son père et qui fuit la structure familiale, alors que vous, l'enfant prodigue, vous suiviez les pas du glorieux général, dans la grande famille de l'US Air Force. »

Marc était dans l'Air Force. C'était ce que son père avait tenté de lui dire et qu'elle avait refusé d'écouter. Marc était dans l'Air Force…Ca ne voulait pas pénétrer son esprit. Marc et Air Force, c'était si contradictoire.

« Mais il y a neuf ans, le délire s'est aggravé. Vous avez commencé à parler de Porte des étoiles, et de voyages interstellaires…C'est aussi l'époque où vous avez créé le personnage de Jonas Hansen. Le manque d'affection devenait un problème auquel vous avez pallié du mieux que vous avez pu. Mais votre création vous a échappée. Le Jonas aimant que vous aviez imaginé s'est avéré être colérique et parfois violent. C'était sans doute une forme de punition, une manifestation de votre inconscient pour vous inciter à vous réveiller…Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'a pas marché. »

Jonas…Un frisson violent la parcourut. Dieu, elle avait aimé et haï cet homme…Lorsqu'il avait manqué porter la main sur elle, pour la première fois, elle avait aussitôt plié bagages, malgré ses excuses et ses suppliques. Samantha Carter ne serait jamais une femme opprimée, elle se l'était promis. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne et elle avait décidé que ça continuerait ainsi…C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un drôle d'archéologue, un extra-terrestre idéaliste et un officier aux rêves déchus. Ils avaient tous bien changé depuis cette époque là…

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Slymes enchaîna.

« C'est il y à peu près sept ans que c'est devenu ingérable. Vous avez intégré ce que vous appelez le Stargate Command, et vos hallucinations sont devenues incontrôlables. »

Il se tut. Sam devait se concentrer pour respirer. La sensation d'écrasement, d'insignifiance était trop puissante. Au bout d'un long moment, elle réussit à articuler une faible phrase.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Slymes se leva et prit place dans la chaise à côté d'elle. Sa main, se voulant réconfortante, se posa sur son avant bras.

« Si vous parlez de votre 'réveil', nous avons trouvé un traitement. »

Le psychiatre lui souriait, chaleureusement. Elle comprit confusément qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, ce qui n'était pas étonnant après 25 ans de suivi.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

C'était la cinquième fois de sa vie qu'elle prononçait cette phrase. D'ordinaire, elle comprenait toujours tout.

« Vous êtes en train de guérir, Samantha. Le traitement marche. Vous devez vous battre contre vous-même, pour revenir vers nous. »

Tout allait trop vite, on était en train de lui demander de prendre une décision dont elle ne connaissait pas la portée. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise dans une spirale infernale. Sam passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

« Je ne peux pas revenir ici. »

Avait-elle dit revenir ? Elle ne devait pas penser comme ça…Elle ne savait pas si…Elle ne savait pas où…

« Pourquoi ? » Slymes la regardait à présent avec inquiétude. « Vous ne devez pas douter, Samantha. Ne doutez pas de moi. »

Les mots s'envolèrent pour venir se poser tout contre son cœur, réveillant l'écho de ceux qu'un autre homme avait prononcé, quelques heures plus tôt. N'était-elle pas en train de le trahir en envisageant la possibilité que, peut-être, elle n'appartenait pas à son monde ?

« Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Je ne peux pas… »

Les sanglots étaient là, maintenant. Elle était perdue. Elle voulait partir, elle voulait rester.

« Qui ne pouvez vous pas abandonner, Samantha ? Votre famille est ici, votre place est ici. Tout ce qu'il y a là-bas n'est pas réel. Ce ne sont que des chimères… »

Peut-être n'étaient-ce que des chimères, mais ces chimères, elle les aimait.

« Non ! »

Le cri se perdit dans ses larmes…Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Samantha, vous ne devez pas céder ! On y est presque… »

Douleur…

Vive.

Fugace.

Incontrôlable…

« Samantha, écoutez moi, s'il vous plait… »

Sam se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, mais son regard azur se posa sur le médecin.

« Ce que vous ressentez, ce que vous croyez ressentir, pour ces gens…Posez vous la question, est ce que ces sentiments ont l'air vrai ? Ils ne sont pas réels ! Si vous réfléchissez suffisamment, vous verrez que ce sont des extrêmes ! Trop forts, trop puissant… »

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle ne pourrait pas lutter davantage…

« Ils veulent que je prenne un antidote… »

Les traits de Slymes se figèrent un instant, puis sa main se serra plus fort sur son bras.

« A aucun prix, Samantha ! A aucun prix ! Si vous le buvez, votre inconscient reprendra le dessus, et nous vous perdrons ! Je vous en prie, prenez le temps de réfléchir ! Ne prenez pas ce qu'ils vous donnent !»

La phrase résonna à ses oreilles, puis ce fût tout. Elle se retrouva dans un brouillard cotonneux.


	11. If she had wings she would fly away

Chapitre 11 : If she had wings she would fly away

_Hello! Désolée pour l'attente mais si vous voulez la bonne nouvelle, l'oral de latin c'est bien passsé! Reste l'option danse mardi et les TP jeudi et on attaque le gros de l'épreuve ! Ce qui signifie que les mises à jours seront espacées (pt encore plus) je suis vraiment dslée. Je vais tenter de faire mon possible mais ceux qui passent ou ont passé un bac S savent ce que c'est. _

_Merci à nanou62, Tsushya, elbasi, pikabad, taaz23, Audearde, poppy27, dom, titi, et Atlante41 pour leurs rewiews. _

_Merci à elbasi, Audearde et Hailey JS pour leurs gentils messages d'anniversaire ! je me souviendrai de ma majorité !_

**Chapitre 11 : If she had wings she would fly away **

« Comment elle va? »

La voix, reconnaissable entre mille, résonna un instant dans la pièce suivie quelques secondes plus tard de celle, irritée, de l'archéologue.

« Elle s'est endormie. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de partir comme ça ?! »

Sam garda les yeux fermés, elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à maintenir ses émotions sous contrôle.

« Ca va, Daniel ! Ne me faites pas la morale ! Je ne suis même pas parti un quart d'heure ! »

« Elle était mal, Jack ! Elle avait besoin de vous ! »

« Je sais !! »

Le hurlement fut suivi d'un bref silence dans lequel elle perçut l'affrontement muet des deux hommes. Durant quelques instants, elle envisagea de leur faire savoir qu'elle était réveillée, puis renonça. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir où elle en était. Ce en quoi elle croyait et ce en quoi elle devrait croire s'entrelaçaient dans une folle spirale. De toute façon, avant qu'elle ait pu vraiment se décider, la voix de Daniel brisa l'affrontement visuel, chargée d'une colère silencieuse.

« Ca ne concerne pas que vous, cette fois, Jack ! »

Même sans avoir la scène devant ses yeux, elle pouvait sans peine imaginer la mâchoire contractée du colonel, ses poings serrés et la veine fine qui devait battre sur sa tempe. De même, elle voyait sans peine les yeux bleus de Daniel lancer des éclairs, ses bras croisés devant sa poitrine en un geste de défense instinctif et sa moue désapprobatrice.

« Soyez gentil, Daniel, pour une fois, FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX. »

Sam grinça des dents mais s'obligea à ne pas bouger. Elle n'aimait pas que ses amis se disputent pour elle, et elle détestait la façon dont le colonel s'adressait à Daniel.

« Mais c'est quoi votre problème, a la fin ?! On parle de Sam, là ! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tomber comme ça ! »

Sam décida d'ouvrir les yeux, si l'archéologue continuait comme ça, il allait se faire massacrer. Elle enterra la petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'il n'avait pas tort et que le comportement du colonel n'était pas correct. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, un Jaffa en colère –que personne de sensé n'aurait osé défier, à ce moment précis- s'interposa entre eux.

« Vous déshonorez votre peuple en vous comportant de la sorte sur un autre monde. » Les paroles de Teal'c, calmes et pourtant chargées de reproches, semblèrent figer la scène. « Ainsi que votre amitié. »

Jack et Daniel échangèrent un regard désolé, puis le colonel tendit une main hésitante vers l'archéologue. Daniel la prit, devinant, sans doute, que c'étaient les meilleures excuses qu'il pourrait obtenir. Puis le militaire fit un signe de la main vers la porte.

« Venez, Carter a besoin de repos. Pas la peine de la réveiller. »

« Elle est déjà réveillée, O'Neill. »

Trois paires d'yeux scrutateurs se posèrent sur elle. Sam soutint un moment le regard du colonel avant de se détourner vers Teal'c. Le calme stoïque du Jaffa l'apaisa instantanément, elle appréciait particulièrement cette capacité d'empathie. Ainsi, quand l'azur se posa à nouveau sur son supérieur, elle était sereine.

« Apparemment. »

La réponse tardive de Jack renforça la tension qui était née dans la pièce. Le malaise allait en s'amplifiant, et si personne ne se décidait à le briser, ils allaient suffoquer.

« Daniel Jackson, nous devrions rejoindre Djanov et les natifs de cette planète afin de finaliser le traité. »

Encore une fois, Teal'c jouait son rôle de grand frère bienveillant. Après un regard hésitant vers Sam, Daniel suivit le chemin que Teal'c avait emprunté. Sous l'apparente courtoisie, l'ordre était nettement perceptible.

Une fois la pièce vide de tout importun, Jack reporta son regard sur elle. Elle n'aima pas ce qu'elle y lut. Culpabilité, remords…Rien de bon ne sortirait de cette histoire. Le fait est qu'il devait probablement se reprocher de l'avoir pratiquement jetée en pâture à son « hallucination », dont elle n'était pas sûre de la nature exacte. Avec un soupir, elle détourna son attention de l'homme. Pourquoi tout devait-il être toujours si compliqué ?

« Carter, je… »

« Non. » elle le coupa sans la moindre trace d'émotion ou d'hésitation. Si elle était sûre d'une chose, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je comprends. »

Et c'était vrai. Elle comprenait qu'il la déteste pour avoir indirectement tué une jeune femme qui n'avait même pas 26 ans. Même si, connaissant Jack O'Neill comme elle le connaissait, cette pensée là ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il pardonnait aveuglément toutes les erreurs qu'elle pouvait commettre.

« Ne vous blâmez pas, major. »

Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme et pencha la tête avec curiosité, sachant que le regard scrutateur qu'elle lui jetait le mettait mal à l'aise. Le retour au grade l'intriguait également, sans pour autant la surprendre. La proximité qu'ils avaient partagée les derniers jours devait forcément s'évanouir un jour. C'était la règle. Et quel meilleur moment pour ça que le moment où elle venait de décider que le monde de cauchemar dont elle rêvait était peu être plus qu'un simple délire dû à un venin meurtrier ? C'était peut-être un signe de son subconscient ? Tenir Jack loin d'elle était certainement un excellent moyen de la convaincre.

« Carter ? »

A peine avait-elle pensé ça, que la douceur reprenait sa place dans sa voix et qu'un sourire fantôme venait affaiblir la sévérité de son visage.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sam garda le silence, l'impression de sécurité qu'elle ressentait auparavant dans cette chambre s'étiolait peu à peu, laissant apparaître des fissures qui deviendrait bientôt des gouffres béants. Une brusque envie de s'en aller la prit aux tripes. Mais s'en aller pour où ? Elle ne tenait pas plus que ça à retourner dans cet autre monde étrange où elle était seule, mais ne voulait pas non plus rester ici, où tout lui semblait faux. Elle lâcha un soupir, regrettant l'absence d'une troisième alternative.

« Carter, répondez moi, nom de Dieu ! »

Il secoua son bras comme si elle était un prunier. Ce n'était pas tant la violence du geste que son inutilité qui la dérangeait. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et n'était pas vraiment du genre à parler à tort et à travers. C'était une des différences fondamentales qui se tenait entre le colonel et elle. Lui était toujours volubile et c'était lorsqu'on ne l'entendait plus qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Elle était sociable, bavardait volontiers avec ses amis, mais n'était pas bruyante. Elle savait se fondre dans le décor, faire oublier sa présence si c'était nécessaire…En un mot : disparaître. Et il fallait bien avouer que c'était une option tentante à l'instant…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas parce que les yeux chocolats d'un homme qu'elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à ne pas aimer, étaient fixés sur elle et qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir le décevoir.

« Je vais bien. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de mentionner son grade. S'il était l'hallucination comme le prétendait Slymes, alors ça ne faisait pas grande différence, et si c'était Slymes qui était le fruit d'un délire sordide, de toute façon, le colonel allait la tenir à distance pendant des mois, histoire de lui rappeler que leur histoire était impossible.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'eut le temps d'en sortir avant que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement, révélant une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux formes engageantes. Dans un maximum de dix mots, elle expliqua au colonel que l'antidote était prêt et que sa coéquipière pouvait le prendre immédiatement si elle le souhaitait. Puis, elle disparut aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée, laissant un Jack hébété avec un petit pot en terre cuite dans la main.

Sam se demanda si ça se résumait finalement à ça. Si son destin était de boire ce liquide et de retourner à sa petite vie tout sauf tranquille. Quelque part, elle savait ne pas avoir vraiment le choix. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? C'était ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle. Et Samantha Carter n'avait jamais déçu personne, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme prit le verre que lui tendait son supérieur tout sourire. Elle ne le porta pas immédiatement à ses lèvres, étudiant successivement les reflets miroitants de l'antidote et le visage heureux et soulagé de Jack. C'était presque trop facile…Tant de souffrance, de courage…Tout ça pour en arriver là ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être. Ce n'était tout simplement pas la bonne chose à faire. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Jack l'observait à présent, indéchiffrable. Il s'étonnait qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore avalé, elle le savait. Doucement, elle approcha le liquide transparent de ses lèvres, hésitant quand elle perçut la fraîcheur de la boisson frôler sa lèvre supérieure. On aurait presque dit de l'eau…

Elle éloigna le pot brusquement. Une alarme résonnait dans sa tête, ce n'était pas le bon choix.

« Allez, Carter, avalez le d'un coup et après, je vous donne un bonbon. »

Sam sourit malgré elle à cette plaisanterie, c'était exactement le même ton, les mêmes mots qu'ils employaient tous les deux avec Cassandra quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle refusait de prendre son sirop. Cependant, si l'atmosphère se déchargea de son électricité ambiante, le problème demeurait. Sam voulait être sûre de son choix. Et, en l'état actuel des choses, elle ne l'était pas.

« Colonel O'Neill ? »

L'appel en provenance de la porte, presque chuchoté, détourna l'attention de son supérieur. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit face à la jeune femme de tout à l'heure. Certainement la compagne de Djanov.

L'esprit en ébullition, Sam cherchait une solution. Elle la trouva au moment même où le regard de Jack se posa sur elle. Durant une milliseconde, elle eut peur qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais il se retourna, présumant sans doute qu'elle allait gentiment finir son médicament.

« Le docteur Jackson vous fait dire que l'accord avec le Haut Conseil avance, au cas où vous voudriez vous joindre aux négociations. »

La femme ne lui prêtait aucune attention, si elle voulait le faire c'était maintenant, et sans précipitation pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Avec dextérité, elle attrapa le verre d'eau qui trônait sur la table de nuit et le vida d'un trait, uniquement pour le remplacer immédiatement par l'antidote.

« Merci Lélia, mais je suis sûr que Daniel se débrouillera aussi bien sans moi. »

Le colonel se retourna à l'instant précis où elle reposait le verre sur la tablette, elle le lâcha, persuadée qu'il avait découvert la supercherie. Un sourire aux lèvres, il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et la regarda avec un mélange de tendresse et de soulagement qui la fit frissonner. Sans un mot, il leva la main vers son visage, presque timidement, comme si, maintenant, il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour la toucher.

Sam ferma les yeux. C'était pour ça qu'elle aurait pu choisir cette réalité là au profit de l'autre. Parce que l'avantage c'était que, dans celle-ci, il y avait Jack. Et qu'importe qu'il ne soit jamais véritablement à elle, il était et ça lui suffisait.

Enfin, le pouce récolta une perle d'eau restée accrochée à sa bouche. Le contact n'avait pas duré plus d'une demi seconde et pourtant deux sourires identiques s'épanouirent sur leurs visages. Elle savait sans le moindre doute que le souvenir de sa peau sur ses lèvres resterait brûlant de vitalité pendant les prochains mois. Ensuite, elle oublierait peu à peu, comme elle avait oublié le véritable goût de ses baisers. Restait la perfection que les années faisaient subir à tous leurs moments hors du temps, mais pas la précision de l'instant même.

C'est lors de cet échange silencieux qu'elle comprit. Il y avait une façon de vérifier que cette réalité était la bonne. C'était d'une telle évidence qu'elle s'étonnait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

_Ce que vous ressentez, ce que vous croyez ressentir, pour ces gens…Posez vous la question, est ce que ces sentiments ont l'air vrai ? Si vous réfléchissez suffisamment, vous verrez que ce sont des extrêmes ! Trop forts, trop puissants…_

Et puis, quel mal cela pouvait faire ? Après tout, n'en avait-elle pas assez d'être le sage major Samantha Carter ? Un grain de folie n'avait jamais tué personne…

Sans plus réfléchir, elle agrippa le tee-shirt du colonel et l'attira à elle. La première chose qu'elle réalisa, c'est qu'elle avait tort en pensant que le temps et les effets du virus qui les avait transformé en hommes des cavernes avaient effacé la trace de ses baisers. Plus il l'approfondissait, plus les sensations revenaient, vivaces, brûlantes, en créant davantage…

Ce fut lui qui recula le premier, les sauvant de l'asphyxie. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Elle voulait plus qu'un simple baiser. Elle voulait savoir la vérité, et cette vérité, elle ne pourrait l'obtenir qu'en laissant les doutes derrière et en acceptant de fermer les yeux sur ce que sa morale lui ordonnait de ne pas faire. Sans un mot d'explication, elle l'entraîna à la renverse.


	12. we're all angels fall from Grace

Hello, hello

_Hello, hello!! Désolée pour l'attente!Vous connaissez la règle, Plus il y a de rewiews plus ça va vite…_

_Merci à Ministarlet, poppy, ilai, elbasi (notamment pour ses encouragements à finir lol), sagmig,taaz23 et Audearde pour leurs rewiews _

**Chapitre12 : We're all angels fall from grace**

Sans un mot d'explication, elle l'entraîna à la renverse. Pendant quelques secondes, il se laissa faire, accentuant le baiser, pesant de tout son poids, puis subitement, il recula. Sam resta un instant choquée par le froid qui avait envahi la pièce. Puis son regard se posa sur lui. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de le cacher maintenant.

Les paupières closes, le colonel se passait une main tremblante sur le visage, comme pour s'éclaircir les esprits. Ensuite, lentement, il rouvrit ses yeux perturbés et les posa sur elle. Sam frissonnait. Outre la honte cuisante d'être rejetée, elle se sentait mal. Elle avait froid, peur, et le regard qui pesait sur elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-elle voulu faire ? Jouer aux héroïnes ? Il était clair qu'elle n'en était pas une ! Comment allait-elle rattraper ça, maintenant ?

Sa carrière était foutue et, curieusement, ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait. Ce qui la blessait, la transperçait jusqu'à l'âme, c'était que l'homme pour qui elle était prête à tout sacrifier ne l'aimait pas. Jack O'Neill ne voulait pas d'elle. Autant pour les tests Zatarc et ces instants d'égarement…Doucement, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il ne l'aimait pas…Elle voulait partir maintenant. Se réfugier dans ce monde cauchemardesque où rien n'existait, parce qu'elle préférait cent fois ce monde vide à celui-ci. Elle préférait affronter la douleur de l'absence plutôt que celle du rejet. Ses bras se croisèrent involontairement sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle priait quiconque voudrait l'entendre de bien vouloir déclencher la douleur synonyme d'évasion.

« Carter… »

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la cellule blanche, le lit bleu et le docteur grisonnant. Qu'importe si des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses, elle ne voulait pas entendre ses banalités, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise qu'elle pouvait trouver mieux parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas mieux.

« …Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal… »

La confession se fit dans un souffle. Pendant une seconde, Sam eut l'impression de flotter entre la cellule et la chambre, puis les mots de Jack la happèrent et la ramenèrent vers lui.

« …On ne peut pas…Ce serait comme…Non, Carter. Ce ne serait pas bien… Je peux pas faire ça. »

Qui cherchait-il à convaincre ? Elle ? Ou lui ? Dans les deux cas, ça ne semblait pas marcher très fort. Malgré ses paroles, il la dévorait des yeux. Une joie immense transporta Sam quand elle aperçut la flamme dans son regard. Tout ce qui le retenait, c'était le fait qu'elle soit atteinte de ce virus. Il craignait que ça n'altère son jugement. Il craignait de profiter d'elle.

Avec un soupir, Jack se détourna. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever. Son poignet était fermement emprisonné par ses deux mains fines.

« Je sais ce que je fais, Jack. »

Elle ne comptait pas non plus le supplier. L'homme fronça les sourcils et la détailla. Certes, elle ne devait pas avoir une très bonne mine, mais elle était clairement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Prudemment, elle l'attira vers elle, et il se laissa faire avec réticence. Elle voulut l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, juste pour lui prouver à quel point elle avait besoin de lui, mais les deux mains fermes qu'il posa sur ses épaules l'en empêchèrent.

Un regard. Une éternité. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Il fouillait son âme à la recherche d'un quelconque signe qui lui aurait fourni l'excuse nécessaire pour reculer. Prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Parce qu'autant être honnête avec elle-même, si quelque chose les avait empêché de faire ça plutôt, ce n'était ni le règlement, ni la perspective de détruire une de leur carrière. Ce qui les avait arrêté, c'était la peur. Leur passé respectif était trop chargé pour qu'ils supportent un nouvel échec.

Puis, enfin, quand ils eurent atteint les limites de ce qu'une patience humaine peut attendre, Jack avança et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis ce fut deux, trois, quatre, et elle perdit le compte…Tout ce sur quoi elle pouvait se concentrer était les frissons que chacune des caresses provoquait.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°0°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Sam reposait entre les bras de son amant. C'était curieux de penser à lui comme ça. Non pas que ce soit surprenant qu'après sept ans de tension sexuelle, ça ait fini comme ça, mais parce que le changement avait été brutal. Elle avait toujours imaginé que leur première fois suivrait une sortie officielle en tant que couple. Oh, elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que ce serait le jour de leur premier rendez-vous. Elle n'aurait pas eu la patience d'attendre davantage –d'où les sept années de tension sexuelle.

Dans son esprit, cette soirée aurait été exceptionnelle. Elle se foutrait complètement qu'il l'emmène au restaurant ou au cinéma ou même qu'il reste à la maison pour regardert un film. Non, ce qui lui aurait importé, c'était l'éclat dans ses yeux au moment où il lui aurait dit qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et où il lui avouerait dans un souffle ces mots qu'ils gardaient tous deux jalousement emprisonnés dans leurs cœurs.

Ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour eux au niveau physique. Même mieux…Oui, définitivement mieux. Mais elle redoutait par-dessus tout le moment où il allait lui dire que c'était une erreur et qu'ils ne devaient plus jamais recommencer. Du moins pas pour le moment.

« Tu n'arrêtes jamais de penser, Carter ? »

Elle cala un peu mieux sa tête dans son épaule, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie triste par anticipation. Le connaissant, il était très certainement en train de savourer le moment présent…Comment pouvait-il être si détaché ? Cette nonchalance constante…Même par rapport à eux…Comme s'il était plus que naturel qu'ils couchent ensemble…

« On vient de faire l'amour… »

La voix de la jeune femme résonna dans la pièce, tranchante. Pourtant Jack ne releva pas ou fit semblant de ne pas relever parce que sa poitrine se souleva rapidement. Elle comprit avec un temps de décalage que Jack riait. Ca, c'était nouveau.

« On dirait, oui. »

Toujours ce détachement et ce ton moqueur…

« Et vous m'appelez toujours Carter. »

La phrase dite sur un ton posé, associée au vouvoiement, sembla avoir raison de son amusement. Elle ne se laissa pas le temps de vérifier et se releva, enfilant rapidement ses vêtements épars. Daniel ou Teal'c pouvaient faire leur apparition à n'importe quel moment et elle était certaine de ne pas vouloir de témoin lorsqu'il la prierait d'oublier tout ça.

« Sam ? »

Une fois rhabillée, elle se tourna vers lui et scruta son visage. Oui, la nonchalance avait définitivement disparue.

« Ecoutez, » Elle pria pour que sa voix ne tremble pas, pour que son visage ne la trahisse pas. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on ait cette conversation… »

Encore une fois, la meilleure des défenses était l'attaque.

« Quelle conversation ? »

Ou pas.

« Celle où vous allez me dire que c'était génial mais que ça n'ira pas pus loin, et cetera. »

Les sourcils de Jack se froncèrent et un léger sourire déforma sa bouche.

« Génial ? »

Le rouge envahit ses joues, elle le sentit distinctement. Avec un soupir, elle se recoucha à côté de lui sur le lit, attentive à ne pas le toucher. Ce qu'il ne sembla pas saisir puisqu'il chercha à la reprendre dans ses bras.

« Mon colonel. »

Le ton le dissuada de continuer. Ca aurait dissuadé Attila. Avec un soupir voilé, il leva les deux mains et se releva pour récupérer à son tour ses affaires. Peut-être qu'il venait lui aussi de réaliser que l'endroit n'était pas le mieux choisi pour avoir une conversation, à moitié nu. Ou complètement nu, ça dépendait des perspectives.

Sam ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle le put, jusqu'à ce que de fantomatiques papillons gris viennent flotter devant elle. Elle avait simultanément l'impression d'étouffer et d'être libérée d'un poids. D'un côté, leur histoire n'était pas réglée et ça lui faisait mal, plus que n'importe quoi ne le lui avait jamais fait, et d'un autre, c'était un tournant et elle se sentait libre.

« Carter… »

L'affaissement du lit à côté d'elle lui indiqua que le colonel venait de se rallonger, mais il ne fit aucun geste envers elle.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir cette conversation. »

Menteur. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait été arraché de sa poitrine. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur.

« Mais apparemment, vous, vous voulez l'avoir. »

Elle serra les dents. Il était très fort. Il allait tout faire retomber sur elle. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, Jack O'Neill maîtrisait les mots comme des armes. Dans moins de cinq minutes, il allait réussir à lui faire dire que c'était elle qui refusait de continuer ce jeu dangereux et ainsi, ce serait elle la responsable. Elle qui aurait pris la décision.

« Je suis fatiguée, je ne veux pas parler. »

Un soupir associé à un mouvement brusque indiqua qu'il était en train de s'énerver.

« Super. Une heure et vous avez déjà la migraine. »

La raillerie maintenant.

« Ecoutez, mon colonel, aucun de nous n'est obligé de le dire. Disons qu'on est tous les deux d'accord. »

La douleur dans sa poitrine devenait insupportable. Comment un homme pouvait-il faire tant de mal, alors que l'aimer lui faisait tant de bien ? Paradoxe étrange qui la menait à la frontière de la folie. Elle voulait lui hurler qu'elle l'aimait, elle voulait qu'il la laisse. Elle voulait le protéger, elle devait le maintenir à distance. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle venait de prendre sa décision.

« Je ne suis d'accord sur rien du tout, Carter. Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis, que je sache. »

Sam grimaça. L'étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine ne se décidait pas à lâcher sa proie. Ce n'était même pas une véritable douleur, ce n'était pas physique. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça. Des ruptures difficiles, elle en avait eu beaucoup. Toutes, en fait. Quand ce n'était pas elle qui était blessée, c'était elle qui faisait du mal aux autres, et elle détestait ça.

« Je veux dormir. »

Dormir et disparaître dans les bras infinis de l'oubli.

« La discussion n'est pas terminée, Carter. »

Non…Mais elle ne la finirait pas. Elle avait sa réponse.

_A votre avis, Samantha, si ces sentiments sont vrais, pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas totalement acceptés ? Pourquoi les rejeter, encore et encore_

_Ces sentiments…vous verrez que ce sont des extrêmes ! Trop forts, trop puissants…_

Slymes avait raison. Slymes avait raison. Ca tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Dans les deux, elle allait le perdre pour toujours…

« S'il vous plait, Jack…Je suis fatiguée… »

Les larmes dans sa voix le convaincraient, il ne savait pas résister à ses pleurs. Nouveau soupir.

« D'accord, on en parlera plus tard. Reposez vous. »

Elle le sentit se lever et ne put se retenir, c'était instinctif.

« Non. Restez avec moi, s'il vous plait. »

Il se plia à son exigence, allant même jusqu'à passer un bras précautionneux autour d'elle. Sam se laissa faire. C'était des adieux. Ca la déchirait, ça la tuait, mais c'était leur adieu.

« Je commence à me demander si cet antidote ne vous a pas réellement rendue folle. »

Il bougonnait dans son cou, et elle, elle pleurait. Elle faisait le deuil de sa vie, de l'homme qu'elle aimait, de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu. Finalement, le sommeil la délivra.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°0°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Sam se releva avec précaution. L'homme face à elle n'avait certainement pas dormi depuis des jours. Son regard se planta dans celui de Slymes.

« Aidez moi. »


	13. So i found a reason to let it go

_Voyez ma générosité…J'avais prévu de ne rien poster jusqu'à après le bac…Mais…J'en ai marre de révisé et je m'ennui donc j'ai décidé qu'il était cruel de vous laisser comme ça. Cependant, le chapitre est court. Désolée. Mais le suivant est nettement plus long. Courage il n'en reste plus que trois ou quatre…_

_Merci à atlante41, ilai, ,nanou62, elbasi, taaz23, audearde, liery, sibba, Re elbasi, poppy, ministarlet, tiinaa et Re minstarlet pour leur rewiews. _

_Et dites moi merde pour le bac, parce que là, c'est panique à bord !! _

**Chapitre 13 : So I found a reason to let it go**

Slymes la dévisagea calmement, n'abandonnant pas ce calme rassurant qui lui était caractéristique. Lentement, il s'approcha du lit sur lequel Sam était assise et qu'elle identifia comme étant celui de sa cellule. S'asseyant près d'elle, il lâcha un léger soupir.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me demandez cela, Samantha. »

Sam croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Elle se sentait faible, insignifiante, elle ferait n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça lui permette de se libérer du poids que constituait cette impression.

« S'il vous plaît, docteur, vous devez m'aidez. »

Slymes lui sourit gentiment mais avec une certaine tristesse.

« Bien sûr que je dois vous aider, Samantha, c'est mon métier et mon devoir. Mais c'est vous qui ne voulez pas vous aider. A chaque fois, vous reculez. C'est déjà un miracle que vous soyez revenue cette fois. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas. L'attitude du médecin était en totale contradiction avec celle, optimiste, qu'il avait eu la dernière fois.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment repris conscience depuis deux semaines, Samantha. »

La révélation la heurta avec force. Deux semaines…C'était…

« Impossible. »

Sa voix trembla d'incertitude.

« J'ai fini par croire que vous aviez pris cet antidote qu'ils vous proposaient… »

« Non ! Je l'ai caché ! »

Elle avait l'impression de se justifier comme une enfant. Même ses réactions étaient similaires à celle d'une enfant…Elle était en train de devenir folle ! Complètement folle !

« Bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous mis si longtemps à revenir vers nous ? »

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression que dans moins de quelques secondes, il allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Et le pire dans cette pensée, c'est que ça ne l'inquiéta pas un instant. Que son cœur explose, s'envole ou, plus simplement, cesse de battre, aucune douleur ne serait comparable à celle qui la tenaillait depuis qu'elle avait laissé Jack. C'était semblable à un malaise diffus qu'elle savait proportionnel à la distance qui les séparait. Et y avait-il distance plus grande que celle de la réalité ?

« Samantha, si vous ne me dites pas tout, si vous ne me faites pas confiance, ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Nous n'avancerons pas. »

Elle fit ce qu'elle pût pour garder sa lèvre inférieure rigide. Pleurer n'aidait pas. Elle avait beau se le répéter en boucle, ça ne semblait pas vouloir pénétrer son esprit malade.

« Je…J'ai… »

Passé outre un foutu règlement ? Couché avec son supérieur hiérarchique ? Brisé sept ans de tension sexuelle ?

« Jack… »

Apparemment, ça suffisait. Le regard réprobateur que lui renvoya Slymes lui fit clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ses folles aventures imaginaires.

« Et ? »

La voix désespérément calme du médecin la tira de ses pensées. Distraite, elle répéta « Et ? »

« Qu'avez-vous conclu de votre petite expérience ? »

C'était une excellente question. A laquelle elle avait une réponse toute faite : Jack O'Neill était fait pour elle. Bien évidemment, il était probable que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait qu'elle dise. Ce qu'il voulait lui entendre dire, c'était que Jack n'était pas réel.

« Ca ne peut pas être de l'amour. »

Les mots lui arrachèrent la bouche et elle souhaita brusquement ne jamais avoir quitté l'abri que lui offraient les bras de Jack. Elle était persuadée que le monde aurait pu s'écrouler et qu'elle aurait quand même été en sécurité dans son étreinte. La protéger était une seconde nature chez lui, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« C'est trop…puissant. Trop… »

'Trop' semblait être un mot suffisant donc, elle se tut. Rien ne pourrait décrire ses sentiments pour Jack et c'était précisément ce qui lui faisait dire que ce n'était pas réel. L'amour, même puissant, avait toujours eu, dans son esprit cartésien, un début, un milieu et une fin.

De toutes les histoires qu'elle avait vécues, le seul point commun était le fait qu'elle pouvait les disséquer. Or, avec Jack ce n'était pas comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de milieu, pas de fin…Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il y ait eu un début. Ca avait été bien trop brutal entre eux.

Elle était rentrée dans cette salle de briefing, peur au ventre et intimidée, et s'était retrouvée face à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pourrait même pas expliquer comment elle le savait. Elle avait croisé son regard et c'était tout. Elle savait que ça devait être ainsi. Elle avait essayé de se le cacher en prétendant que ce n'était qu'une simple attirance, puis elle s'était menti en se disant que ça finirait par passer avec le temps et, pour finir, elle l'avait blessé en jetant ce qu'ils avaient partagé aux orties, simplement par peur de perdre ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore.

« Et maintenant ? »

Maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas réfléchi si loin. Tout ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'elle sentait, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans son délire. Plus maintenant qu'elle savait.

« Je veux guérir. »

Guérir…Pouvait-on guérir d'un chagrin d'amour fictif ?

« En êtes vous sûre ? »

Non. Non, elle n'était pas sûre. Comment être sûre que condamner l'homme dont était amoureuse à un oubli éternel était une bonne chose ? Tout en elle lui hurlait de ne pas l'abandonner, son cœur, son instinct…Oui mais, cette fois encore, elle avait choisi d'écouter sa tête et sa raison. C'est ainsi qu'elle fonctionnait.

« Oui. »

Elle mit un point d'honneur à ce que sa voix ne tremble pas.

« Etes vous prête à faire tout ce que je vous dirai pour cela ? »

Encore une fois, elle mit toute sa force dans sa réponse.

« Oui. »

Slymes craqua un sourire.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai une solution. »

Sam frissonna malgré elle. Elle pressentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer, quoi que Slymes propose.

« Vous êtes attachée à vos démons, Samantha, le comprenez vous ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« La meilleure façon de détruire ce lien serait de supprimer la cause de cette attraction. »

Sam ferma les yeux, une larme unique traçant son chemin sur sa joue. Elle savait.

« Vous devez les tuer, Samantha. »

Les mots la brûlèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« Non… »

C'était à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Trop faible pour que Slymes n'en éprouve une quelconque crainte.

« Si vous ne faites pas ça, Samantha, vous ne reviendrez jamais parmi nous. Vous resterez prisonnière de votre délire. Pour toujours. Pourrez vous continuer à vivre vos histoires abracadabrantes en sachant que vous passez à coté de la vie réelle ? »

Non. Non, elle ne le pourrait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait assassiner de sang froid ses amis.

« Il doit y avoir une autre solution…Un traitement…Je ne sais pas… »

« Non, Samantha. C'est la seule solution. Vous devez vous débarrasser d'eux, vous-même. Vous devez les tuer. »

Le sanglot la prit par surprise, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Le ferez vous ? Le ferez vous, Samantha ? »

Lentement, elle hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

Sam leva les yeux vers le médecin, une pensée venant brusquement de traverser son esprit.

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? »

Slymes fronça les sourcils.

« Vous devez y arriver. Vous vous considérez comme un soldat alors, vous devez le faire. »

Elle secoua la tête. En admettant qu'elle trouve le courage de le faire, Daniel serait une proie relativement facile, Teal'c et Jack, en revanche…

« J'ai confiance en vous, Samantha. Vous pouvez le faire. »

Son regard, fixé sur le mur blanc, dériva jusqu'à celui de Slymes.

« Allez y maintenant, Samantha. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas comment… »

Il ne la laissa pas finir, posant une main sur son avant bras.

« Il vous suffit de vous concentrer. De penser à eux. »

Sceptique, elle ferma les yeux, laissant l'image de la chambre se matérialiser dans son esprit, y plaçant Jack. Elle imagina son visage, dessinant ses traits avec une précision que seules des années d'observation expliquaient, puis son corps, s'arrêtant sur la façon dont le fin coton de son uniforme était tendu au niveau des muscles. Enfin, apaisée par ce que sa mémoire lui offrait, elle rouvrit les yeux.

La chambre s'étendait devant elle. Vide. Jack n'était pas là. Avec un soupir, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Etait-elle sûre de son choix ? Oui. Etait-elle sûre de pouvoir le faire ? Non.

Néanmoins, ça ne l'avait jamais arrêté avant. Avisant ses boots sur le sol, elle entreprit de les enfiler. Si elle faisait ça, il lui fallait un plan…Et ça commençait par une arme. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et, au bout du troisième passage, finit par localiser son paquetage dans un recoin sombre. Elle rejeta d'emblée le Mp-5 et le P90. C'était certes le choix le plus sage, mais elle ne voulait pas se servir de ce genre d'armes. En admettant qu'elle trouve la force d'appuyer sur la gâchette face à Daniel ou Teal'c, elle n'y parviendrait pas face à Jack. Ce qui éliminait également le Zat. Restait le poignard. Elle soupesa un moment l'arme blanche.

« Carter ? »

Sam sursauta et se retourna, faisant face au colonel.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le couteau qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Lentement, il approcha et elle le laissa faire, impuissante. Une partie d'elle lui hurlait de lâcher l'arme, de courir dans ses bras, d'oublier tout ça et de saisir l'opportunité du bonheur que le destin lui offrait pour une fois.

« Carter, donnez moi ça. »

Il tendit la main, bien à plat, attendant qu'elle lui remette le poignard. Elle fit jouer un moment les muscles de son bras, pesant le pour et le contre. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple…

Sans aucune sommation, elle attaqua, balayant l'onde de remords lorsque la lame entama la chair.


	14. i don't want nothing at all if I ain't

_Hello everyone! Je sais, je sais, j'avais dis plus rien avant la fin des épreuves mais…Je me suis laissée convaincre par les 106 rewiews! Et c'est la première fois que je dépasse les 100. _

_Merci à elbasi ( si on était sur MSN je t'enverrai une émoticone méchante pour ce que tu ose dire ! si tu m'encourage pas mieux que ça, t'aura jamais la fin ! Na ! lol), Haley JS, tiinaa, ministarlet, re mistarlet, re elbasi, re re elbasi, Atlante 41, Liery, poppy, nanou62, dom77 et Audearde pour leurs rewiews. _

_C'est LE chapitre…J'espère qu'il est pas trop trop guimauve sur la fin… _

**Chapitre 14 : I don't want nothing at all if I ain't got you **

Sans aucune sommation, elle attaqua, balayant l'onde de remords lorsque la lame entama la chair. Pris par surprise, il n'eut pas le temps de reculer. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne commettrait pas la même erreur deux fois, elle se mit hors de portée, adopta une garde de combat et attendit. Rien ne comptait plus que sa survie maintenant.

Il ne lui accorda pas plus d'un regard, portant la main à son coté droit et la retirant pleine de sang. Sam était déstabilisée. En général, quand il était attaqué, il ne prêtait aucune attention aux éventuelles blessures. Il passait immédiatement à l'attaque, visant à la destruction de la menace plutôt qu'à l'efficacité.

Sam prit le temps de réfléchir. La partie guerrière de son âme prenait lentement le dessus, lui soufflant les erreurs à éviter, lui dictant la plus grande prudence. Elle connaissait Jack. Le respectait pour ses talents de combattant et ne le sous-estimait pas. Attaquer de front était une erreur, cependant, ils s'étaient entraînés assez souvent ensemble pour qu'il s'attende à une parade. Elle feinta donc sur la droite et frappa au niveau du plexus.

La lame siffla dans le vide. Le colonel s'était écarté et l'observait, visiblement perturbé. Elle recula, en garde. Elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur deux fois. Quoi qu'elle fasse, le prochain coup devrait être fatal. D'abord parce que la partie d'elle qui se révoltait contre ses actes étaient de plus en plus forte, ensuite parce que si Jack n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement –ni défensif, ni agressif- elle devinait, sous la position nonchalante qu'il avait adopté, une attitude étudiée, destinée à parer les coups et peut-être à les rendre avec une efficacité redoutable.

« Carter… »

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans la pièce par son calme incongru.

« …qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Sam resserra sa prise sur le manche du poignard. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

« Je danse le tango. »

Elle ne passa pas à l'attaque comme il devait s'y attendre, mais changea rapidement de position, de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve dos à la porte. Elle savait qu'il ne partirait pas, et rester à la possible merci des autres n'était pas une bonne chose. Lorsque la bouche de Jack se releva en un léger sourire, elle fit en sorte que son visage demeure impassible.

« Bien, Carter. On fait du progrès côté sarcasme. »

Elle avait eu tort de partir sur ce terrain là. Elle était loin de l'égaler en matière de diversion par l'ironie.

« Maintenant, _Major_, ça vous dérangerait de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

Sa bouche resta close, concentrée sur son combat. Outre la partie externe, elle devait gérer de complexes ramifications d'émotions qui la dévoraient vivante. Elle choisit donc de laisser ses sentiments à l'écart le temps de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle réglerait ses comptes avec sa conscience plus tard.

Elle feinta à droite, mais lorsqu'il écarta la lame du plat de la main, elle envoya son poing gauche frapper au niveau de son arcade sourcilière. Aussi vive qu'un feu follet, elle s'écarta avant qu'il n'ait pu la toucher. Ce n'est que quand elle eut repris ses distances qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas attaqué. Il s'était à peine contenté d'esquiver le coup de couteau et n'avait pas bronché sous la frappe.

« Carter, je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend, mais il vaudrait mieux arrêter maintenant avant que je ne m'énerve. »

Ses veines bouillaient à présent d'une colère sourde. Elle ne voulait pas l'assassiner ! Elle ne voulait pas de son meurtre sur la conscience ! Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre ! Elle voulait qu'il se défende !

« Carter, écoutez moi, cet antidote n'a visiblement pas marché, alors pourquoi on ne… »

« LA FERME ! Bats toi ! »

Ses tempes cuisaient. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle disait, faisait, elle voulait le tuer. Que tout s'arrête. Qu'elle puisse enfin respirer librement sans ce doute permanent qui lui vrillait l'esprit.

« On se tutoie, maintenant ? »

Elle perçut une faille dans le ton purement moqueur. Il avait peur. Le grand Jack O'Neill avait peur d'une femme plus petite et bien moins forte que lui. L'éventualité que ce dont il ait peur, en fait, soit de la blesser l'effleura mais elle la repoussa. Rien ne devait plus se dresser entre elle et son but. Entre elle et sa proie.

Elle se jeta sur lui de tout son poids, l'envoyant rouler au sol, et lui assenant un puissant uppercut quand il voulu se relever. Comprenant sans doute qu'elle ne cherchait pas simplement à l'assommer, il décrocha un violent coup de pied, visant la cheville. Perdant l'équilibre, Sam bascula à terre. Elle ne prit pas le temps de vérifier que tout fonctionnait bien, à peine au sol, elle s'était déjà relevée, défiant le colonel du regard dans un face à face farouche. La réplique avait déclenché une foule de sentiments inattendus. Il avait levé la main sur elle. Oui, c'était pour se défendre et elle aurait fait de même sans hésiter. Non, il n'avait pas frappé assez fort pour lui causer une quelconque blessure, à peine assez pour l'handicaper quelques instants . Mais il avait fait l'impensable. Dans son esprit perturbé, la haine avait remplacé l'amour, la tendresse avait cédé la place à un désir de provoquer la souffrance et ce qui, auparavant, la poussait à le protéger, ne visait plus qu'à détruire.

Elle prit le temps de l'étudier. Il avait abandonné sa nonchalance au profit d'une garde de combat discrète mais qu'elle savait pourtant efficace, et ne prêtait plus aucune attention à sa blessure. Son attention entière était fixée sur elle. Il allait anticiper le moindre de ces gestes et n'aurait aucun mal à retourner son arme contre elle.

« Carter. Posez. Ce. Couteau. »

Il lui parlait comme à une malade mentale et ça ne faisait qu'exciter ses pulsions meurtrières.

« Carter, il est encore temps de reculer. Posez gentiment le couteau au sol et je vous promets de ne pas vous assigner en cours martia… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le coup de pied monumental le plia en deux. Le souffle coupé, elle n'eut aucun mal à le faire tomber au sol. Ensuite, leurs regards se croisèrent et l'action sembla se figer.

Essoufflée, Sam observa Jack. Le colonel tentait paisiblement de maîtriser sa respiration malgré la menace de la lame qui râpait sa gorge à chaque bouffée d'air. La jeune femme avala sa salive avec difficulté. Ses muscles étaient raides et douloureux mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle était à califourchon sur lui et lui coupait ainsi toute retraite. Elle avait gagné. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir le travail et appuyer un peu plus sur le poignard. Pourtant ça n'avait pas le goût d'une victoire, ça avait la saveur amère de la défaite.

Combien de temps dura l'échange visuel, Sam n'aurait pas su le dire.

Une seconde.

Une minute.

Une éternité.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que quand elle quitta le colonel des yeux, l'entrée de la chambre était occupée par Daniel, Teal'c et Djanov. Son regard flotta un instant entre les personnes sur le seuil et l'homme qu'elle tenait au bout de sa lame. Il ne l'avait pas un seul instant quitté des yeux et c'est pourquoi elle choisit de lui offrir son attention. Les autres ne tenteraient rien tant qu'il serait dans cette position.

Elle avait tort. Teal'c fit un pas en avant. Il fut stoppé net par la main du colonel qui se leva pour lui intimer l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Elle n'exerça aucune variation de pression sur le poignard. Il aurait aussi bien pu la désarmer. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Jack voulait. Ce qu'il voulait, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Il désirait qu'elle pose l'arme d'elle-même.

« Euh…Sam ? »

Elle ne daigna pas adresser un seul regard à Daniel. Son attention entière était focalisée sur le colonel.

« L'antidote était avec option 'remboursement' ? »

Sam ne comprit pas pourquoi il continuait de parler. Chaque mouvement de la gorge entraînait un nouveau cisaillement et un mince filet de sang coulait maintenant le long de son cou.

« Elle n'a pas pris l'antidote, colonel O'Neill. »

Pour la première fois, l'autochtone eut sa pleine attention. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

« Le major Carter était déjà trop impliqué dans ses hallucinations. Elles ont pris le contrôle. Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire. »

Elle sentit le frisson qui traversa le corps de Jack. Etrange, d'habitude, il cachait mieux ses émotions. Sous une remarque ironique ou une grimace.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelqu'un joue les pessimistes ? »

C'était bête, mais le sarcasme la soulagea. Ca, au moins, c'était un peu normal.

« Jack ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« C'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faut demander, Daniel. »

Le regard de Sam était rivé au sang qui gouttait sur le sol. Elle relâcha légèrement la pression de la lame.

« Danny ? Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas chercher un peu de cet antidote, je suis sûr que Carter a soif. »

Elle ne protesta pas. Elle ne boirait pas non plus ce qu'ils lui donneraient, mais elle ne protesta pas.

« C'est inutile, Colonel. L'antidote n'aura plus aucun effet sur elle, il est trop tard. Désormais, elle est la seule à pouvoir combattre les illusions. »

Le regard de son supérieur trouva à nouveau le sien et cette fois, elle s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. C'était toujours bon de se perdre dans ces yeux là. Chauds, rassurants, _aimants_…

« Ok, Carter. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, vous allez posez ça par terre… »

« Et ensuite ? »

Sa voix tremblait. Elle détestait que sa voix tremble.

Jack craqua ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'un sourire au vu des circonstances et surtout du couteau qui lui entaillait toujours la gorge.

« Ensuite, on rentrera à la maison, et tout redeviendra comme avant. »

« Tout ? »

Il y avait dans sa voix une incertitude marquée. Et rien qu'à son regard, elle sut qu'il avait saisi à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« On verra. »

La terreur reprit sa place. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion et quoi qu'elle fasse, ça la ramenait au point de départ. C'était à cause de Jack qu'elle s'était persuadée que l'univers entier était faux. Subitement, elle appuya un peu plus sur la lame, provoquant un nouveau filet de sang. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Teal'c se raidir mais elle n'y prêta qu'une attention limité. Déjà, le poignard avait relâché son étreinte mortelle pour reposer, sagement mais fermement, au niveau de la jugulaire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Sam leva les yeux et tomba dans ceux tourmentés de l'archéologue. Et après quoi ? Elle planterait son poignard dans l'abdomen de son meilleur ami ? Elle regarderait la vie quitter peu à peu son regard empli de confiance trompée ?

Elle remonta le couteau, le laissant quelques secondes flotter en l'air entre elle et lui. Lentement, il tendit la main, prêt à la défaire de son fardeau.

_Vous resterez prisonnière de votre délire. Pour toujours. Pourrez vous continuer à vivre vos histoires abracadabrantes en sachant que vous passez à coté de la vie réelle ?_

Non. Elle ne le pouvait pas. La main de Jack ne saisit que du vide. Le poignard était maintenant au niveau de son cœur, la lame prête à transpercer son corps. Elle connaissait exactement l'angle à utiliser pour une mort rapide…Courageusement, elle sourit à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends ? »

C'était une sensation étrange. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux au monde. Rien d'autre n'existait que le regard chaud, presque suppliant qu'il posait sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, mourir sans lui laisser une explication.

« Tu ne comprends pas… » Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, et les larmes résolument prisonnières de sa gorge ne favorisaient pas la compréhension. « C'est l'enfer… »

Littéralement. Rien ne pourrait être pire que ça. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans l'autre monde parce que ça signifiait tuer Jack et qu'elle en était incapable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester ici en sachant que ça n'était pas réel.

« Non, Samantha… »

Elle frissonna à l'utilisation de son prénom complet. Elle l'avait toujours détesté, ce nom, mais dans sa bouche…Dans sa bouche, il sonnait comme un mot précieux.

« L'enfer serait de vivre sans toi… »

Les papillons s'agitèrent dans son ventre et ses mains tremblèrent. Durant une folle seconde, elle faillit tout lâcher et se réfugier dans ses bras. Durant une folle seconde, elle fut tentée de croire que c'était aussi simple et que quelques mots pouvaient changer l'ordre des choses.

« Tu n'es pas vrai… »

Les mots le blessèrent, elle le lut dans ses yeux. Mais c'était Jack, il le cacha aussitôt et une de ses mains se promena sur son bras dans une tendre caresse.

« Je suis réel, Sam. Aussi réel que toi. »

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes tombaient directement de ses joues sur sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les arrêter.

« Non…Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça…je ne peux pas vivre un mensonge… »

La main qui se baladait sur son bras remonta jusqu'au manche mais à peine avait-il effleuré ses propres mains qu'elle resserra sa prise, menaçant d'enfoncer définitivement le poignard. Il n'insista pas et redescendit tranquillement ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Sam, même si tu avais raison, même si nous n'étions tous qu'une illusion, même si tu étais folle, qu'est ce qui t'attend là bas ? Ici, tu as des amis, ta famille ! »

Elle garda le silence un instant. Puis hocha négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas assez. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre, elle devait le faire maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux très fort.

« Tu m'as, moi. »

Ses paupières se rouvrirent lentement. Il y avait une urgence dans sa voix qui la pressait d'écouter, de comprendre. Elle pencha la tête vers le côté, tentant vainement de refouler ses larmes.

« Pas comme je le voudrais. »

Cette fois, c'est lui qui ferma les yeux plus longtemps que nécessaire. Et, quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient emplis de crainte, comme s'il doutait de pouvoir la convaincre.

« Je suis à toi, Carter. Corps et âme. »

La puissance de l'amour qui déferla sur elle à cet instant était sans égale.

« Demande moi n'importe quoi, je jure que je me débrouillerai pour te le donner, mais ne fais pas ça. N'abandonne pas. » Il hésita un temps. « Ne m'abandonne pas. »

Sam ferma les yeux. Jack savait toucher son cœur. C'était exactement ce que Slymes voulait dire quand il avait parlé d'ennemi à abattre. Et le pire, c'était que rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que d'accéder à son désir. Elle désirait désespérément rester auprès de lui pour toujours. L'absence serait trop dure. Même le jeu dangereux auquel ils jouaient depuis des années était préférable à l'horrible perspective de ne jamais le revoir. Ici, au moins, ils avaient une chance, même si ça ne devait arriver que dans des années.

Tous ses amis étaient ici, sa famille…Et même si, techniquement, celle-ci l'attendait de l'autre côté, voulait-elle vraiment retrouver l'ambiance terne et sans chaleur de son passé ? Désirait-elle quitter Jack ? Ou plutôt, le pouvait-elle ? La seule idée la rendait malade. Elle l'aimait. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle n'en avait pas la possibilité, mais elle l'aimait. Et ce seul fait suffisait à la faire douter…Sa confiance en lui était totale, indestructible, s'il disait que ce monde était vrai…Pourquoi ne le croirait-elle pas ? Le problème, c'était que Slymes l'avait convaincu lui aussi…

Avec un soupir, elle tendit son esprit vers le psychiatre. Elle savait qu'elle basculerait sans aucun problème dans l'autre monde, elle l'avait déjà fait…


	15. It is where I belong

_Et oui!! Le bac est fini!! _

_Merci à Alexcmoa, titi, pikabad, elbasi (X2), tyto27, minstarlet (X4), taaz23, poppy, Audearde, Liery, marina et ilai. Pour leurs rewiews !_

**Chapitre 1****5 : It is where I belong **

« Alors ? »

Sam se leva sans répondre au médecin. La pièce avait changé, elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa cellule mais dans le bureau de Slymes. Il trépignait d'impatience, probablement persuadé qu'elle avait réussi et revenait bel et bien dans le monde des vivants. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde.

« Samantha ! »

Elle avait atteint la fenêtre et gardait résolument un silence farouche. Quand ses yeux se posèrent de l'autre côté de la vitre, ils trouvèrent exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient et un sourire à moitié mélancolique s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

« Vous aviez raison, et j'avais tort. »

Sam était sereine. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle avait retrouvé son équilibre. Sa voix ne tremblait plus, elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer et, par-dessus tout, elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait.

« L'amour qui me lie aux autres est un extrême. J'aime Daniel comme un frère, Teal'c comme mon ami le plus cher, Janet est ma meilleure amie, et quand à Jack, je l'aime simplement. C'est peut-être plus fort que tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu ressentir pour quelqu'un, mais ça m'est égal. »

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, mais continua son laïus comme si de rien n'était.

« Même si c'est faux, même si ce ne sont que des illusions…Je ne suis pas sûre que quelque chose fasse que vous soyez plus réels qu'eux. Peut-être que votre monde est vraiment le bon. Peut-être que je suis folle… »

Elle s'arrêta et sourit à cette pensée, son regard toujours accroché au point fixe dans le jardin de l'institut.

« …Non, quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que je suis folle. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Ce qui compte, c'est que, même si ce n'est pas la réalité, je préfère vivre dans mon délire, avec ceux que j'aime, plutôt que dans un monde solitaire où personne ne tient à moi. »

Enfin, elle s'arracha à sa contemplation pour reposer son attention sur le médecin. Il la regardait calmement et elle, elle attendait. Elle attendait les arguments.

« Alors, c'est fini ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.

« J'ai passé 25 ans de ma vie à tenter de vous sortir de votre état pour m'entendre dire, quand j'ai enfin réussi, que vous préférez rester dans votre petit monde ? »

Sam secoua la tête, il était blessé et en colère et quelque part, ça l'ennuyait parce qu'elle éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour cet homme. Techniquement, il n'était qu'un étranger mais ce qui les liait était plus profond. En temps normal, elle aurait pu l'apprécier sincèrement.

« Je suis désolée. »

Avec ça, elle revint vers la fenêtre et retourna à sa contemplation.

« Samantha ! »

Elle n'écoutait plus. Son regard était fixé sur l'énorme porte des étoiles qui avait surgi quelques minutes plus tôt sur la pelouse, et sur les silhouettes à côté de l'immense monument. Un afro américain d'une taille respectable se tenait en retrait, observant stoïquement deux hommes en train de se chamailler.

« Ecoutez moi, Samantha, votre subconscient vous manipule. »

Elle sourit. Ils l'attendaient.

« Ce ne sont que des hallucinations ! »

Oh, ils n'étaient pas vraiment là ! Mais que son subconscient les ait traînés jusque dans la réalité où que la réalité se rappelle à elle sous cette forme, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

« Samantha, je vous en conjure. Il est encore temps de vous en sortir. »

Sam se dirigea vers la large porte, marquant un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil.

« Il est sept ans trop tard. »

Elle s'étonna à peine que personne ne tente de l'arrêter tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin jusqu'au jardin. Elle avait bien conscience de la présence de Slymes à ces côtés, essayant de la convaincre de revenir vers lui, mais elle n'écoutait pas.

Enfin, elle les vit. Ils l'attendaient. Daniel et Jack se chamaillaient gentiment et Teal'c la salua d'un hochement de tête. Le miroitement bleuté du vortex éclairait la scène d'une lueur fantomatique et elle se surprit à aimer la curiosité du moment. Ses deux amis stoppèrent leur conversation assez longtemps pour l'observer, puis sur un signe de tête de Jack, Teal'c et Daniel passèrent la Porte.

« Samantha, s'il vous plait, écoutez moi… »

La voix de Slymes lui semblait distante, fade, dénuée d'intérêt. Jack la regardait, avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres, celui qu'elle aimait tant. Finalement, il se retourna et fit quelques pas vers la Porte, s'arrêtant à dix centimètres du vortex. Sam hésita une ultime fois.

« Et si je ne venais pas ? »

Elle entendit comme un brouillard parasite Slymes lui répondre qu'elle pouvait encore choisir, mais ce n'était pas au psychiatre que la question s'adressait. Jack tourna la tête et haussa les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

« Je reviendrai vous chercher. »

Avec ça, il fit un pas et s'enfonça dans la tâche lumineuse. Refoulant un éclat de rire, Sam s'élança à sa suite. Elle était heureuse, complète. C'est à peine si elle marqua une pause avant de se fondre dans la mare de bleu, elle savait que c'était un voyage sans retour qu'elle entreprenait là.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°0°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

« Sam, le couteau…Donne le moi. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux au moment où Jack posait sa main sur les siennes. Elle les lui abandonna sans une hésitation. Son absence n'avait duré que le temps d'un battement de cœur. Une seconde pour une vie. Le bruit du poignard heurtant le sol trois mètres plus loin, la libéra. Elle se laissa tomber sur lui, mettant dans ses sanglots tout le soulagement, la peur et la fatigue qui l'habitaient.

Les bras de Jack se refermèrent sur elle avec un apaisement évident. Une de ses mains parcourant inlassablement son dos, tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux avec tendresse. Elle mit longtemps à se calmer. Très longtemps.

Mais au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se repousser et le libérer de son poids. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant là que l'énormité de ce qui venait d'être dit la heurta. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard gêné de Daniel et celui résolu de Teal'c. Ils venaient ni plus ni moins de se donner en spectacle. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ?

Le grognement qu'émit Jack en essayant de se relever la détourna de son humiliation. Sa main était couverte de sang et il était plié en deux. Dieu ! Qu'avait-elle fait ?! Elle était complètement cinglée ! Avait-elle réellement envisagé de le tuer ? De les tuer tous ?

« Jack ! »

Daniel sembla sortir de son sortilège de stupéfaction plus vite qu'elle. En moins d'une seconde, il était au côté du colonel et examinait la blessure. Non pas qu'il s'y connaisse plus qu'elle.

« C'est rien, Daniel ! »

Sam expira, soulagée. Tant qu'il pouvait râler, c'était bon signe. Elle chercha son regard dans une volonté tardive de lui présenter ses excuses, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva fut le vide. Jack gardait ses yeux résolument baissés sur les mains de Daniel qui appuyaient sur la plaie. Au bout de longues minutes de fixage, il finit par croiser son regard l'espace d'une micro seconde. Mais il se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, c'était une catastrophe. Qu'avait-elle fait ?!

_Techniquement, il ya un épilogue. Mais je comprendrais que certains préfère s'arrêter là, d'autant que je ne suis pas satisfaite du dit épilogue et que je pense le réécrire. Donc il ne sera pas en ligne avant quelques jours. _


	16. End is only a beginning

_Hello! Tout d'abord, merci de votre patience! Ceci est l'épilogue et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le reste de la fic ! Je voudrai remercier tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une rewiew, elles sont toujours appréciées. D'autant qu'avec ce chapitre ci on devrait dépasser les 150 et que c'est un grand honneur pour moi. _

_Merci à Audearde d'avoir relu ce chapitre et à Eileen-san d'avoir corrigé la fic. _

_Merci à Tsuhya, titi, ilai, benedicte, ministarlet (tes 10 rewiews m'ont beaucoup fait rire), Audrey, HaleyJS, Shakaan, nanou62, poppy, elbasi, Taaz23, pikabad, liery et audearde pour leurs rewiews._

_Et merci à tous pour votre soutient en période d'examens, à bientôt !!_

**Chapitre 16 : The end is only a beginning**

Les heures qui suivirent furent une pure torture. D'abord parce qu'elle en passa une à observer Daniel tenter lamentablement de réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait causés à l'épiderme de Jack, ensuite parce que celles qui lui succédèrent s'écoulèrent lentement et dans un silence gêné que même l'archéologue n'essayait plus de briser. Puis, lorsque la pluie se décida à cesser de tomber assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux, les heures s'étirèrent en ce qui devait être des jours de supplice.

Sam mit presque vingt-quatre heures à sortir de l'infirmerie. Le temps minimum pour convaincre Janet qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de suivi psychologique –elle ne voulait plus voir de psy pour le reste de sa vie, et que, non, il n'y avait pas de problème entre elle et le reste de l'équipe. Ce qui n'était globalement pas un mensonge. Techniquement, Daniel et Teal'c agissaient normalement avec elle puisqu'ils étaient venu la voir deux à trois fois, à tour de rôle. Non, ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille du docteur, c'était l'absence du colonel. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle était blessée ou séquestrée à l'infirmerie, il restait à son chevet et Janet devait batailler ferme pour l'en faire sortir, au besoin en le menaçant de le transformer en pelote d'aiguilles. Ce qui n'était pas le cas cette fois…Et le major était loin de l'en blâmer. Elle avait failli le tuer. Il était normal qu'il lui en veuille.

Le problème, c'était qu'actuellement, ça faisait cinq jours qu'il l'évitait et refusait de lui adresser la parole. Enfin…C'était plus subtil que ça. Il lui parlait toujours…quand ils se retrouvaient sans le vouloir au mess, entourés d'une dizaine de personnes. Il la saluait…quand il la croisait dans un couloir. Et il continuait de lui sourire…si elle s'aventurait à plaisanter. Mais il se ruait hors de l'ascenseur si elle était seule à l'intérieur, il ne venait plus la voir dans son labo et ses sourires n'avaient plus la même chaleur. Plus les jours passaient, plus la distance s'installait, douloureuse. Elle savait ce qu'il tentait de faire. Préserver les apparences, à tout prix. Si quelqu'un s'apercevait que SG-1 avait des problèmes de cohésion, Hammond devrait intervenir. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ce ne soit pas mieux que le vieux général s'en mêle.

Sam repoussa le gadget alien sur lequel elle était en train de travailler et s'étira. Son corps tout entier protesta. Dingue ce que quelques jours d'inactivité pouvaient faire à une personne habituée à une activité physique quotidienne. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une petite séance de sport…_Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver_. Non, elle n'irait pas dans le gymnase. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Jack y était et qu'elle le savait. Non.

Résistant à la fatigue accablante, Sam se replongea dans son travail. Outre la dérangeante pensée qu'elle avait failli tuer l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, elle devait gérer le fait qu'elle avait effectivement couché avec son officier supérieur –qui se trouvait être l'homme en question– et avec l'idée, plus perturbante encore, qu'elle n'en éprouvait aucun regret mais, au contraire, l'envie intense de recommencer. Et lorsqu'elle parvenait, enfin, harassée par le sommeil, à s'endormir, elle rêvait de ce monde étrange dans lequel elle avait failli se perdre et ne cessait de se demander, au réveil, si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Elle tenta désespérément de comprendre à quoi les pièces, étalées devant elle, pouvaient bien servir. D'un autre côté, ça faisait cinq jours qu'elle essayait et ça n'était pas parvenu à lui enlever de la tête les images de Jack et elle en train de…

Avec un soupir, Sam couvrit son visage de ses mains. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle n'oublierait jamais. Le goût de ses baisers la hantait et elle ne désirait rien d'autre que de se fondre dans ses bras et d'oublier cette désastreuse aventure. Elle grogna pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de pointer le bout de leur nez. Elle avait assez pleuré pour trois décennies, elle en avait marre. Marre de tout d'ailleurs. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il lui en veuille d'avoir tenter de l'assassiner. Ok. Mais lui, il pourrait comprendre que c'était involontaire, non ?

« Major Carter. »

La voix grave du Jaffa la fit sursauter.

« Teal'c ! »

Comment un être aussi imposant pouvait-il se déplacer avec une telle discrétion ?

« Mon intention n'était pas de vous effrayer, major Carter. »

Sam sourit, il y a quelques années encore, l'homme se serait contenté d'un hochement de tête en guise d'excuse. Teal'c se défaisait peu à peu de son mutisme.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Teal'c. Je suis un peu… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. N'importe qui aurait complété par 'fatiguée' ou 'distraite'. Pas Teal'c. Lui, se contentait de la regarder avec attention, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse. Sam se força à sourire avec un entrain qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Teal'c continua de la dévisager avec bienveillance, ce qu'elle supposait être une amorce de sourire sur les lèvres.

« O'Neill et vous devriez régler votre discorde. »

Oh. Elle aurait pu s'attendre à ça de la part de Daniel, pas de celle du Jaffa. Elle garda le silence. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne serait sage.

« La salle de sport est vide à cette heure, major Carter. Vous devriez saisir l'opportunité d'éclaircir les choses. »

Le fait est que Teal'c partait du principe qu'elle savait où il était et ça la dérangeait. Certes, c'était le cas. Mais uniquement en raison d'un concours de circonstances absurdes où elle avait questionné, de façon discrète, Daniel, sur son entraînement hebdomadaire. En outre, c'était la phrase la plus longue qu'elle lui ait jamais entendu dire.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ma présence soit très bien accueillie. »

Elle était même certaine qu'à l'instant où elle poserait un orteil dans la pièce, Jack s'en enfuirait à la vitesse de la lumière, la laissant seule avec un archéologue qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'entraîner.

« Certaines choses sont inéluctables, Samantha Carter. »

Sam releva brutalement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du Jaffa. Il se référait toujours à elle par son grade accompagné de son nom de famille. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec son prénom, ces temps-ci ? Subitement agacée que tout le monde se mêle de sa vie, elle répondit avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« C'était inéluctable que j'essaye de le tuer ? Les Jaffas et les humains n'ont sans doute pas vraiment le même concept de l'amour, Teal'c. »

Son esprit glissa sur ce qu'elle venait d'admettre. De toute façon, il avait assisté à l'échange mouvementé entre Jack et elle. Le Jaffa leva un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas à vous qu'O'Neill fait des reproches. »

Comme à son habitude, Teal'c s'éclipsa pour la laisser méditer. Si ce n'était pas à elle que le colonel en voulait, alors c'était à qui ? Avec un soupir, elle se leva et étira son corps engourdi. Définitivement rouillée. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle quitta son labo d'un pas résolu et prit la direction des vestiaires.

Après tout, elle avait affronté l'impensable pendant trois jours et en était revenue. Une simple discussion ne pouvait pas être si compliquée…Elle allait lui présenter ses excuses. Pour tout. C'était elle qui avait compliqué leur relation. Elle n'allait pas lui demander en plus d'en payer le prix.

Avec appréhension, elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient du gymnase. C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Son instinct entier le lui hurlait, il lui ordonnait de s'enfuir très loin et de ne pas revenir. Elle fit un pas dans la salle.

Les repérer ne lui prit que quelques secondes. A l'exception des tapis vaguement répartis sur le sol pour amortir les chutes et des deux hommes qui combattaient dessus, la salle était vide. Daniel heurta violemment le sol pour ce qui devait être la centième fois au vu de sa tenue générale. Ce fut lui qui, en se relevant, la vit en premier. Jack ne tarda pas à suivre.

Le regard dura longtemps. Sam le défiait silencieusement de fuir, mais il ne bougea pas. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Daniel. Il ne prononça pas une parole tandis qu'il sortait de la salle. Enfin, Sam rompit le contact et avança sur le tapis, adoptant une garde de combat.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, peut-être serait-elle plus éloquente une fois physiquement épuisée ? Le colonel ne semblait pas pressé de se battre avec elle. Son regard parcourait sans relâche son corps beaucoup plus exposé que d'habitude dans son short et son débardeur. Son visage cuisait, elle pouvait sentir le rouge envahir ses joues et descendre jusqu'à son cou. Jack sembla hésiter un instant puis se détourna.

« Je vous fais peur à ce point là ? »

Elle ne savait pas si c'était la phrase ou l'insubordination criante qui le stoppa dans sa retraite. Toujours est-il qu'il finit par se retourner, un regard voilé et un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas peur d'une brindille comme vous, Carter. »

Le retour à l'humour la soulagea quelque peu. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Il revint se placer en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle passe à l'action. La situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Ca lui rappelait un peu trop le dernier combat qui les avait opposé. Au moins, cette fois, elle n'avait ni couteau, ni pulsions meurtrières.

Et apparemment aucune chance de gagner. Jack bougea avec une rapidité surprenante et elle fut clouée au sol avant même d'avoir pu lever le petit doigt. Sans un mot, elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se remis en garde, attendant le prochain assaut. Au bout de trois chutes supplémentaires, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, si Jack avait voulu la désarmer l'autre jour, il aurait pu le faire sans le moindre problème.

La quatrième fois, elle parvint à éviter le coup et à le faire trébucher, cependant, à peine se félicitait-elle de son exploit, qu'elle se sentit attirée au sol à son tour. Quand elle comprit ce qui se passait, elle était déjà bloquée, les poignets emprisonnés par sa poigne puissante. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Et elle ne voulait rien faire.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes où Jack se dépêchait de la relâcher, comme si son simple contact la brûlait, il garda la position, soutenant son regard. Sam sentait tous ses muscles se décontracter petit à petit, il y avait dans le brun de son regard une sorte de faim qui la laissait muette. Cette étincelle là avait toujours brillée dans ses yeux, elle l'avait déjà aperçu deux ou trois fois, mais d'habitude, il la cachait. Il y avait tant d'amour, tant de désir dans ses yeux…Toute les femmes rêveraient d'être regardées comme ça.

Le chocolat dériva peu à peu vers ses lèvres et elle ne désirait rien de plus qu'il les prenne. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait choisi ce monde. Pour lui. Parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Elle savait qu'il pouvait lire tout ça dans ses yeux…C'était trop évident pour qu'elle essaye seulement de le lui dissimuler.

Sans prévenir, Jack la lâcha et roula sur le dos avec un grognement. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, se souvenant brusquement qu'il avait été blessé et que Janet n'aurait probablement pas apprécié qu'il fasse du sport. Les mains sur le visage, il tentait apparemment de calmer une respiration chaotique.

« Vous avez mal ?! »

Elle se releva à moitié, prête à courir réveiller Janet si c'était nécessaire. Ce qui, au vu du regard désorienté que lui renvoya Jack, n'était pas une idée géniale. Puis, ses yeux furent attirés vers un point situé au niveau de son bas ventre.

« Oh… »

Elle venait de comprendre quel était son problème. Elle se rallongea et se passa à son tour une main sur le visage. Dans quel pétrin s'étaient-ils fourrés ? S'ils ne pouvaient même plus s'entraîner sans se mettre dans un état pareil… Encore heureux qu'ils aient été seuls dans la salle…

Ils restèrent un moment allongés, sachant qu'il serait préférable de s'en aller, mais incapable d'abandonner la respiration paisible de l'autre.

Sam avait beau se dire que c'était complètement dingue, le seul fait d'être près de lui, lui suffisait. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de le toucher, sa présence seule lui apportait le réconfort nécessaire. Des siècles auraient pu s'écouler, ça n'aurait été que des secondes pour elle. Mais, elle était réaliste. Ca ne pouvait pas durer pour toujours. Et elle était déterminée à saisir sa chance à pleine main.

« Vous m'en voulez ? »

Il mit si longtemps à répondre, qu'elle crut presque qu'il n'avait pas entendu…Ou qu'elle avait imaginé parler sans le faire en réalité…Mais là encore, elle n'était plus assez à l'aise avec le concept d'imagination pour s'attarder sur cette pensée.

« Vous en vouloir de quoi ? C'est vous qui devriez être furieuse. »

Furieuse ? Oui, il y avait une logique. Elle avait essayée de le tuer donc, elle devrait être en colère après lui. Bien sûr. Et c'était elle que Janet voulait envoyer chez le psy !

« Je suis furieuse. » Elle jaugea sa réaction, observant la façon dont ses yeux se fermaient. « Mais contre moi. »

Il rouvrit les paupières et tourna la tête, de façon à pouvoir la regarder.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Elle avait vraiment raté un épisode.

« J'ai failli vous tuer. »

Le seul souvenir emmena des larmes à ses yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour les empêcher de couler mais une d'entre elle s'échappa et bientôt, une perle de cristal roula sur sa joue, uniquement stoppée dans sa course par le pouce de Jack. Sa main se promena une seconde sur sa peau, trop légèrement pour que ce ne soit une pleine caresse.

« Vous n'étiez pas vous-même. »

La tristesse imprégnait sa voix, comme s'il le regrettait presque.

« J'ai _voulu_ vous tuer, mon colonel. Vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir. »

Sam frissonna, elle était en train de lui donner l'autorisation de la haïr…si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

« Carter, si j'étais vous, j'aurai des envies de meurtres envers moi aussi. » Il haussa les épaules. « D'ailleurs, si vous voulez y aller maintenant, je vous promets de ne pas me défendre. »

Elle roula sur le côté et s'appuya sur son coude de façon à pouvoir observer son visage. Elle percevait le sérieux de la proposition sous le ton badin.

« Désolée, mais j'ai laissé mon poignard au vestiaire… »

Plaçant ses mains derrière la tête dans une sorte de coussin, il leva un sourcil.

« Depuis quand vous faites dans l'ironie, Carter ? »

Sam sourit légèrement. Surprise de l'intimité qu'ils parvenaient à créer dans un gymnase impersonnel.

« Vous déteignez sur moi, mon colonel, je n'y peux rien. »

Ses traits se crispèrent.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une très bonne chose, Carter. Je détruis tout ce que je touche. »

Sans qu'elle ne l'ait prémédité sa main alla se poser sur son avant bras.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous… »

« J'ai profité de vous, Carter. Ni plus, ni moins. Si l'un de nous devrait en vouloir à l'autre, c'est vous !»

Il se dégagea violement et se releva. Avant qu'elle n'ait compris, il était parti.

La vérité de ce que Teal'c essayait de lui dire la heurta avec fracas. La tristesse, le remords, le regret si vivaces dans ses yeux… _Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état_ _normal_. C'était le premier argument qu'il lui avait opposé quand elle l'avait embrassé. Il croyait avoir abusé d'elle.

Se repoussant, elle détala vers les vestiaires. Elle devait arranger ça maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ne stoppa sa course qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, la porte claqua derrière elle sans qu'elle ne se rappelle l'avoir poussée.

« Je ne mérite pas votre pardon, Carter. »

Il lui tournait le dos, le front contre le casier froid.

« Je ne peux pas vous le donner de toute façon. »

Elle vit sa main se fermer en un poing et n'eut aucun mal à imaginer sa mâchoire se contracter. Avec un soupir, il vint s'asseoir sur le banc qui occupait le milieu de la pièce et cacha sa tête entre ses mains. Sans plus réfléchir davantage, elle prit place à côté de lui et, hésitante, le força doucement à se redresser. Il résista un peu puis se laissa faire, acceptant finalement de rencontrer son regard. Ce qu'elle y lut la tua.

Il y avait toujours cet amour total et inconditionnel, mais il était supplanté par la douleur. C'était exactement le même reflet que quand elle tenait ce couteau contre son cœur. Il avait peur de la perdre.

« Pour pardonner à quelqu'un, il faut lui en avoir voulu. »

Jack secoua la tête et détourna les yeux.

« Jack, tu ne m'a pas fait de mal. »

Le retour au tutoiement se fit avec une facilité déconcertante et Jack captura immédiatement son regard.

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même. »

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« J'étais…perturbée. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. »

Après une infime hésitation, elle se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les siennes. Bouche contre bouche, ses paroles n'étaient plus qu'un souffle.

« Tout comme je sais ce que je fais maintenant. »

Sans plus attendre, elle franchit la courte distance, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec autorité. Il chercha à s'écarter mais la main fine qu'elle posa sur sa nuque le ramena contre elle. La passion qu'elle mit dans son baiser dût finir par briser ses barrières car au bout de quelques secondes, il lui répondit avec fougue.

C'était beaucoup plus brutal que la première fois. Ils luttaient tous les deux pour le contrôle, refusant de céder à l'autre. Sam fut la première à reculer, à bout de souffle. Le grognement frustré de Jack la fit sourire, apparemment, il appréciait son initiative.

« Carter… »

Elle leva la main pour l'arrêter, sachant que tout ce qu'il allait dire n'aurait pour but que de s'excuser davantage. Elle en avait assez que tout soit aussi compliqué. Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas, pour une fois dans leur vie, faire les choses simplement ?

« Jack, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai morte. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que je l'avais choisi. Tu ne m'as forcé à rien du tout. »

Cherchant la chaleur de son torse, elle se cala contre lui, sa tête trouvant naturellement le creux de son cou.

« Je suis à toi, Jack. Corps et âme. »

Les mots, échos lointains de ceux qu'il avait prononcés quelques jours plus tôt, tracèrent leur chemin dans l'esprit du militaire. Il finit par refermer ses bras sur elle, l'emprisonnant dans sa douce chaleur et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. C'était ainsi entre eux. Implicite et pourtant explicite. Ce paradoxe, qui aurait pu étouffer bien des couples, était pour eux une protection nécessaire. Pour l'instant.

Sam ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration régulière. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que la vie n'était pas un conte de fée et que les mauvais rêves où figuraient Slymes et ce monde bizarre ne disparaîtraient pas comme ça. Mais, peut-être que dans les bras de Jack, oui, peut-être que les cauchemars seraient plus supportable. Peut-être que cette voix qui la surprenait parfois au détour d'un couloir et qui, ayant l'intonation du psychiatre, appartenait pourtant à un simple officier au visage anonyme finirait par s'estomper avec le temps. Le doute céderait sa place à une certitude aveugle et elle n'aurait plus besoin de tout analyser sans arrêt…Oui, avec le temps…Avec le temps…Elle finirait par oublier…

THE END

_PS ; Plusieurs personne m'ont demandé la traduction des titres des chapitres, donc pour ceux que ça intéresse :_

_Tell me where is the light : Dis moi où est la lumière_

_I will tell you where is the dark : Je te dirai où est l'ombre_

_You only see what your eyes want to see : Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir_

_We can't stop what we have begun : On ne peut pas arr__êter ce qu'on a commence_

_It's just the way you say my name: C'est simplement la façon dont tu pronounce mon nom_

_Candles: Bougies_

_Sparkling night: nuit étincellante_

_Black moon: eclipse_

_You never really meant to hurt me: tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu me blesser_

_There's no justice in the world and there's never was: Il n'y a pas de justice en ce monde et il n'y en a jamais eu_

_If she had wings she would fly away: Si elle avait des ailes, elle s'enfuirait_

_We're all angels fall from Grace: nous sommes tous des anges déchus_

_So I found a reason to let it go : Alors, j'ai trouvé une raison de laisser tomber_

_I don't want nothing at all if I ain't got you: Je ne veux rien si je ne peux t'avoir_

_It is where I belong: J'appartiens à cet endroit_

_End is only a beginning: La fin n'est qu'un commencement_


End file.
